Bleach: Bleached For Good
by hawk1989
Summary: It's just how I imagine the story to go on.I know it won't, because KT owns Bleach,but like I said imagination. It's IchiRuki,maybe some other pairings.Hope you like it, since it's my first bleach-fic. Read&Review Please. Please excuse FM, languages etc
1. Prologue

-oOo- Prologue -oOo-

* * *

So...That is what happened...in the not to distant past...

The Captains, Vice-Captains, Vizards and others have defeated the Espada in the real world successfully. The other three Captains and their Vice-Captains, along with Ichigo and his friends were able to exit Hueco Mundo. Urahara Kisuke took immediate care of it as soon as he got the information, that he needed to do it.

Since everyone was reunited in the fake Karakura town, they could focus on their real enemy.

Aizen. Aizen Sosuke, Ex-Captain of the 5th division. He was indeed surprised...maybe shocked that his "foot soldiers" were defeated while he was in that cage made out of fire by the Head Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai. Now Aizen had to fight them in order to achieve his goal.

To his dismay, Ex-Captain of the 9th Tosen Kaname and Ichimaru Gin Ex-Captain of the 3rd were captured. Yes... captured, not killed. A certain someone had a heart bigger than the entire 13 Gotei and forced some mercy over them. At the same time, Aizen was fighting a bunch of Captains...who were actually just backup for Kurosaki Ichigo.

Unfortunately, no matter how strong Kurosaki is, he couldn't defeat Aizen...at least not in that condition and current amount of power. But it was enough, along with the Captain's help to injure him seriously enough, so that he might surrender. But, of course, he did not surrender. Aizen was to close to just give up. And he definitely didn't want to end up like his two comrades and ...well...friends Ichimaru and Tousen.

He fled. With the little bit of strength he had left....only God knows where. Shinigamis were looking for him in Hueco Mundo, the real world and, just in case, Soul Society. But nothing. Since he was gone everybody assumed, and hoped deeply, that he might stay hidden for a while or maybe forever. Nevertheless everybody was cautious. Captain Unohana Retsu of the 4th division could tell that it would take Aizen quite a time to regain his strength. And because he has no companions so far (that is certain) it might take another "while" till he comes back....thankfully...

So everyone was at least a little relaxed, that they had some time and peace along with it, because of his (wise) decision. But by leaving he left a lot of mess, injured people and a very angry Ichigo behind. Kurosaki wanted to end this chaos once and for all. But it wasn't meant to be....he will stop him. There is no doubt about that. But that day was not THAT day to do so....

* * *

**AN:....keep reading^^**


	2. What's the Status

-oOo- Chapter One: What's The Status? -oOo-

* * *

...And that is what happened 5 hours before....

* * *

"Ok, all we need to do is just to remove those pillars, let the fake town disappear and bring the real one back from Soul Society..." said the Ex-Captain Urahara Kisuke, who was smiling because of this easy task. So he thought.

"Just, huh?!...You think it's sooo easy to do that..., huh???" said Madarame Ikkaku, who was protecting one of these pillars during the battle.

"Don't be so negative, Madarame...you'll get help of course!"

"Help!? Of Course!!??? And who said that I am the one taking these things down in the first place, huh???" Ikkaku said, a little frustrated and angry because of Uraharas's unbelievable behavior.

"But I need someone to do it be-"

"'Because' my ass...I fought! That's enough, don't ya' think, huh?" Ikkaku cut him off. "Besides, you're strong, aren't ya'... so you can do it yourself, along with your folks!" he said, pointing at the two little kids, watching the whole event.

"But you see...." Urahara continued.

* * *

...Somewhere else at the battlefield...

* * *

"How are the injured doing, Retsu?" asked Captain of the 13th division Ukitake Jushiro.

"Well Vice-Captain Matsumoto Rangiku is going to be fine...in fact, everybody is going to be just fine. The problem is just, that I cannot heal them as good as I want to here. I need the equipment in Soul Society." the female Captain Unohana Retsu of the 4th answered.

"Well, I'm sure of that...Urahara just needs to set things back the way they were and we can go back...I think it will be done in no time." he said with a slight, soft smile on his face.

"I don't think you know what you're actually talking about!!!" interupted the crazy Captain of the 12th division, Kurotsuchy Mayuri.

"It is a process which requires a lot of energy, not only physical but also..."he continued.

* * *

...Somewhere else...again...

* * *

The Head Captain Yamamoto started to loose his patience because everybody was doing everything, except, they were not doing, what they're supposed to do. He wanted to finish everything already. There was so much to do. The pillars, the town, the fake and real one, further communications between the two worlds, a special topic here will be the young Kuchiki, he also had to worry about the other Ryokas and, of course, Kurosaki and the Vizards...and the problem is, there's not much time...

"SILENCE!" he finally shouted " It is important, that we finish this quickly, because of lack of time and the many concerns we have. So put yourself together and do WHAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO DO!" with that everybody was, first, silenced and second most definitely motivated to do their part.

A little while later the mess was undone, the pillars gone, the town gone and the real one put back to where it's supposed to be. Now it was time for everybody to return where they're should be. So Urahara opened the gate, the ones from the real world and Soul Society, who fought together made a quick 'goodbye' and 'see you soon' and went for the gate.

"Nii-sama?" Kuchiki Rukia addressed her brother "I...Please..I..You see...I still am going to-"

"Stay if you must. But do not forget your duties...and your actual place, Rukia." and with that her brother Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of the 6th division, also head of the noble Kuchiki clan, interrupted her and left.

"See you, Rukia!" Abaraj Renji Vize-Captain under Kuchiki, said to his childhood friend.

"Yeah, see you Renji!" she said a little gloomy because of her brothers words.

A last glance and nod at his friends standing behind Rukia, he entered the gate and the world of the Shinigami. The door closed and everyone exhaled, not knowing what was coming next. Not really sure what to do now....

And with that a new journey begins...including old friends and enemies but also new ones.

* * *

The present...the here and now...near the Urahara Shop of Urahara Kisuke....

* * *

"Haaaa....Well...That was quite....entertaining, wasn't it?" Urahara said and everybody was looking at him with an expression of disbelieve, frustration and child-like anger.

"What?" he asked, putting his fan in front of his face.

"Are you serious?" asked his long time friend Shihoin Yoruichi, Ex-Captain of the 2nd devision and of the Stealth Force, completely aware of his...unique behaviors.

"Serious as ever Yoruichi...but lets drop this topic and go inside so that we won't stand like this...someone might see us..." he said in his usual playing voice.

"Who in the world could possibly see us??" asked Ichigo scowling a little more than usually.

"You never know, my dear friend...you never know...." Urahara replied.

Everybody, that means Ichigo, Rukia, Sado Yasutora aka Chad, his closest friend, Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryu, his Ex-Rival and now friend, Urahara's people, Tessai Tsukabishi Ex-Captain of the Kido-Corps, Jinta, Ururu and Yoruichi, and last but not least, the Vizards, were in Urahara's house. They were discussing about what was going to happen next and what they should do.

"So all we have to do is wait for Soul Society, so that we can communicate with 'em and make our decisions...especially the ones concerning us, 'ight?..." said the former Captain of the 3rd division Hirako Shinji, who's a Vizard now.

"Yes..I will send somebody to tell you when they're ready, so that you can come over..." said Urahara.

"Good, we don't want to miss anything...since we're not very welcomed...anywhere...." said Yadomaru Lisa, also Vizard and Ex-Vice-Captain of the 8th Squad.

"It won't be as bad as hundred years before...times changed and their attitude also changed!" countered Yoruichi.

"I hope they did...I mean, who knows...maybe they come back to Soul Society and suddenly remember their old stupid rules and decide to keep things the way they are...and that won't be good at least not for us!" Ichigo finally said after he hasn't said very much since the Vizard-Topic started.

"Us, huh?..So you finally decided to be one of us, Ichigo?" asked Sarugaki Hiyori, former Vice-Captain under Urahara about a hundred years ago.

"Yeah, I guess so." he said a little unsure"I kinda owe you...besides...you're friends. If Soul Society decides to fight you, then I think I 'd rather be standing next to my friends..." he answered slowly with a serious face.

The Vizards were taken back a little by that statement of Ichigo. Also the others looked a little surprised, especially Rukia. He caught the look on her face from the corner of his eye. His expression softened to one of concern. _Damit! Please don't let her think that-_

His strain of thoughts was interrupted by Yoruichi.

"I hope you know what you just said Ichigo. These aren't just cute little words, you know. If you say that, you should stick to them, if you're not sure, though, then don't say them...it'll only cause trouble...not from the Vizards, but from Soul Society. You understand that?"

Ichigo looked a bit unsure and troubled. He had an inner conflict. _Being Shinigami or Vizard? What will it be? I can't fight for both sides...but I can't stay out of it either...That's exactly what I wanted to avoid...stupid!!Arrr..._

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi said a little louder but with no anger behind it. She just snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I...I understand...but you see, I can't just-"

"Oi! I think it's way to late to discuss somethin' like that! We just survived a big battle!" Shinji interrupted.

"He's right! Besides I'm veeery tired" said the Ex-Vice-Captain of the 9th division Kuna Mashiro.

"That's all you can say?" said her Captain Muguruma Kensei with an annoyed look.

"Well yes...what's so wrong with that, Kensei???"

"Ugh...you say nothing at all and now all you can think about is sleeping..."

" Soooo???"

While they were bickering each other, the others decided to honour Shinji's comment and go home and rest. So the Vizards left for their home. Also helping each other ,if someone was still a bit weak from the battle. So was Chad helping Uryu to get outside.

Ichigo was caught up in his thoughts again, when suddenly a hand pulled him back. He faced Shinji with Hiyori right behind him.

"Ya' know, Ichigo, you don't have to do this, if ya' not ready or willin' to do it! We won't mind. We can take care of ourselves, ya' know.. We've been fightin' a bit longer than you!" Shinji said with a very calm voice, but also very sincere.

"And besides, if we hadn't helped you, we had to deal with you. And that would suck, because you're a bigger pain in the ass, when you're a Hollow. So we did it this way!" added Hiyori with a frown. Ichigo was speechless for a minute, but frowned also, when he realized what she just said.

"You think I'm a pain in the ass, fang-girl?! Why don't you look in the mirror, huh? That is if the mirror doesn't break because of you!" Ichigo added annoyed. But he shouldn't have said that, because it earned him a hit on his head with Hiyori's shoe.

"Why you...little monster!"Ichigo cursed.

"What did you call me??Huh??" Hiyori shouted" Take it back or you earn another one!"

"A hell I'll do, brat!"then she hit him again only a little harder.

"Alright, alright you two..."Shinji said trying to calm them, but went serious immediately" We mean it Ichigo, don't worry! And don't act without thinking first!"

"He never thinks!" Hiyori added. Ichigo glared at her but Shinji calmed the little girl down.

They stopped, knowing that this is serious.

"You know, it might not look like it, but you're my friends. You guys helped me to get out of a miserable situation..and I'm thankful for that. I will be next to you...sure I have friends in Soul Society...but if they're real friends, they will understand my point...I hope. I won't just watch and do nothing. I'm icaught up in this mess anyway and since I'll have to choose, then I won't choose those, who tried to kill someone, who's very important to me...and to them, partly." Ichigo said with a strong voice being sure of his decision" And by the way, I'm a Shinigami....**and** a Vizard!"

With that Shinjin let go off Ichigo and looked him in the eyes. He knew that Ichigo meant every word. With that, they started to go in different directions while Shinjin was in thoughts. _Well, what do ya' know...thanks, Ichigo. But I hope ya' know what you're doin'...._Now deep inside he knew that whatever happened, Ichigo would help them, and so would they. Because they are a team. The Vizards. But of course, neither of them would say it out loud. They just knew.

After everybody said their goodbyes, the Vizards left. Ichigo and the others stayed a little bit longer in front of the shop.

"Ohhh...I'm so glad I can go home and rest! I am so tired, aren't you?" Orihime said and addressed the question at everybody.

"Yeah, I will sleep for a week!" Rukia said not trying to hide a yawn.

"...Me to." Chad added.

"Well, why don't we had home then. I could use that reast ,too!" Uryu said ready to leave.

"Not so fast young friends! "Urahara said "I don't think you should lay back now...I mean you still have to go to school and-"

"WHAT!" everyone shouted, even Chad.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo asked not believing his ears...or that man.

"Well, yes. Your Gigais went to school for you, while you were since you're all back again, they don't have to anymore. You know, you need to catch up on everything, since you don't want to fail the semester, do you?" Urahara simply said, opening his fan, covering his face with it.

"I should have left with Nii-sama...." Rukia whispered regretful to herself. Unfortunately Ichigo had a good hearing and was taken back, not really believing what he just heard. In fact he hoped that was just an imagination. Rukia caught his reaction and wished she hadn't said it...just thought...or nothing at all. But also to her dismay Orihime also heard.

"Ah, come on Rukia. It won't be so hard. We will make it guys, like always!" she said cheerfully, hoping they will follow her passion. _I guess I shouldn't always say what I think...even if it's a whisper...so I think..._Rukia thought to herself surprised that the girl actually heard what she said.

"Ohhhh come on...I can't believe it! WE were fighting evil, our energy drained to the last bone and we still have to go to school, where we WON'T catch up anything at all, because it's a GOD DAMMED SEMESTER AND WAY TOO MUCH TO CATCH UP!!!?" Ichigo complained. Also interrupting the uncomfortable moment they were in.

"Yes!" was the only reply he got. Ichigo stood in front of Urahara completely baffled.

"Well, look it that way: You go two weeks to school, then you have summer journeys. And during these journeys you can do whatever you like to do." suggested Tessai.

"Yeah, and you can even sleep for a month!" Jinta added.

"Besides, even if you hadn't school, you'd still have to take part in the meetings we'll have. So there wouldn't be much relaxing anyway, if you hadn't have to go to school." said Yoruichi.

"Yeah, but now we have school and these meetings..." said Ichigo dull. Now not as bubbled up as before.

"Stop complaining, Ichigo!" the cat like woman said.

Ichiog just groaned and the others were smirking a little, because of his behaviour.

After a few minutes they decided to head home and use the rest of the time to rest, instead of argueing about, whether to go to school and/or the meetings or not. They would have to do both hthings anyway. So they said their goodbyes and left their four friends in front of the shop.

* * *

The five friends walked in silence, enjoying every minute, since it was a very comforting atmosphere. Everyone was caught up in his and her own thoughts. They recalled what happened to them the very first time when they saw and encountered a Hollow. How they went to Soul Society to rescue Rukia. How they faught the Arrancar. The remembered the sadness and shock when they heared that Orihime left for Hueco Mundo. And finally, the terrible battles IN Hueco Mundo. Orihime remembered, how Ichigo was beaten up by Grimmjow and how terrible she felt. Everyone also remembered Nell and her so caled 'brothers'. Thank God they acompanyed them and helped them...

The awful fight Rukia had with that Espade...it was an unpleasent memory and she shrugged a little, thinking about her death. Ichigo noticed, of course, and misinterpreted it, thinking it's about his decision he made concerning the Vizards. He looked away and wished with all his heart, that he hadn't have to "live" with this Hollow. _I knew I'm gonna loose her faith someday because of it..._he thought, letting out a quiet, frustraded sight. He remembered the day he met her, the day he gave her powers away, July 17th, Soul Society, his training...all for her...with these memories he got more depressed every minute. He then recalled the fight against Ulquiorra and the moment his Hollw took over. The moment he was "sealed" away, batteling for control. _If she sees me like that, I'm gonna loose her for good and everybody in Soul Society WILL try to get rid of me...because of the treat, they'll say...and Rukia will be with them..._

Then Uryu said, interrupting the silence and strain of thoughts, that he had to turn left right here, in order to get home. They insisted on walking him home, but he refused, saying he can handle going home by himself. So they said goodbye and watched a few minutes. Because they wanted to make sure that he'll arrive home safely, Chad went after him. This time Uryu had no chance to refuse. They said goodbye again and the three watched Chad and Uryu leave. So it was just Orihime, Rukia and Ichigo. But instead of talking they just continued walking in silence, enjoying each other's company once more.

"Alright! That's my stop." Orihime said tiredly but still cheerful"I see you guys tomorrow, then!"

"Yeah, sure will." Ichigo replied still depressed by his thoughts, but Orihime thought he's tyred and simply ignored his behavior.

"Have a good night Orihime!" wished Rukia also frustrated, yet looking tyred, covering her actual mood.

"You too, Rukia and you too Ichigo." Orihime answered. Ichigo nodded. Then she gave Rukia a smile, the one wich shows a good and deep friendship, which Rukia happily replied, and went inside.

* * *

Usually there would be no need for Rukia and Ichigo to talk. There usually would not be the awkwardness between them. But this time there was a need for talking. They know that, because of their deep friendship, they had to share the things they had to face in order to understand each other. There really was a lot to talk about. The problem just was, that no one wanted to talk. Therefore, the silence they walked in was an uncomfortable one. _Someday the ice will break. At least I hope so..._thought Ichigo... _And I hope it won't be a disaster..._

"Here we are." said Rukia in a quiet voice, almost a whisper.

"Yeah...I wonder if my family noticed that something was off?"

"Probably not...you heard what Captain Kurotsuchi said, they were put to sleep."

"Yeah, but...ah..whatever. It doesn't even matter now. If they didn't noticed, then it's better for them. And if they noticed, well, they might think it was just an odd dream..."

"You know, Ichigo, you shouldn't worry too much about that. Captain Unohana, Urahara and the others did a good job. You can always count on them." the raven-haired girl said, while both were climbing through the window, inside Ichigo's room. They saw that Kon, inside Ichigo's body, was in bed, asleep.

"What are you saying?" Ichigo asked frowning a little and confused.

"What do you mean with 'What am I saying'?" she asked, now a little confused, too.

"Well, you say it like I wasn't believing or trusting them." he said, hoping she would get the point and needn't to explain more.

She got the point. He could tell because the confusion disappeared from her face and anger, even disappointment replaced it.

"You know, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Yeah..." he said looking at her and his eyes told her that he still didn't believe her.

"I can't believe it..."she said in a very low and quiet voice" Ichigo, what is the problem here?"

"Why don't you tell me, Rukia!"

"Me? I have no idea what your problem is! I just assured you, that your family was in good hands and somehow YOU won't believe me...and right know I can't figure out why." she said. The last part revealed her sadness and frustration a little.

"I never said that I don't believe you. I just wonder why you...why you imply someth-"

"Implying? Ichigo! What the heck is this??"

"Like I said! YOU tell ME!!! What is YOUR problem? You won't even look at me when we're talking. Why, huh? Why do you say that I don't trust YOU or the others?" he was getting frustrated and bit angry. And in fact, Rukia hasn't looked at him, since they left the candy store. And she definetly hasn't looked at him, while they were talking. Not once.

"....I never said that" before he could interrupt she continued" and I never implied anything either! It was just a statement. And by the way, why do **I** have to explain myself? You're the one being not himself..."

" Ohh...yeah, right it's alwasy me not being myself. You're not yourself, here. You think I didn't noticed? Well, sorry, but I know you quiet well!" he said, the anger audible in his voice" So it's about that, isn't it?"

"What"? she said frowning now even more. Both of them started to get angry at each other and the volume of their voices started to rise, too.

"It's about the Vizard thing...am I right?"

"....."

"Alright then! If you want to have it that way... I think you'd rather be back in Sou-"

" DON'T you dare, Ichigo!!! Don't you dare say it out loud or even think it bec-" he voice was getting louder. And so was Ichigo's with every sentence.

"See! you don't even wanna talk about it!"

"What's there to talk about?"

"A LOT!"

"Well, go ahead..."

"Lady's first!"

"This is ridiculous!"

"You're ridiculous!"there was a short silence when Rukia said:

"You know what...think whatever you want to think..."this time Rukia looked at him. And what the orange-haired boy saw didn't suit him at all. She was mad, he could tell, but also sadness and deep hurt was written all over her face and eyes. Then she continued"...I don't care...not anymore! And I don't have the strength to fight with you over this, Ichigo. Maybe you're wright, maybe not...I don't even know myself WHAT to think...if you want to have it that way. Fine. Be my guest."

With that she left, little tears forming in her eyes, he could see them, even in the darkness, hell...he would even feel them anywhere anytime. He stood there, in the middle of his room. The uncomfortable atmosphere still with him. Then he regained himself after that shock, the shock caused by her words He slowly sat down on his bed, leaning forward and burying his head in his heads. _Great...Great...Great...Just..ugh...What the hell have I done!???_ Ichigo thought and sight in defeat and frustration at once. Then he lifted his head because he heard something right outside in front of his door....he knew what it was. His eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe what just happened inside his room AND outside. The sound vanished and a door was closed. Then, once again, he let his head fall in his hands, closing his eyes very hard, feeling the thick lump in his throat.

* * *

Kon, who woke up because of their voices getting louder, watched everything and heard every word. He couldn't believe what he saw. These two people, who actually cared so much for each other, talked about everything. The one pushed up the other one when needed and they rescued each others neck, even if it costs their lives. These two people..."vanished" somehow...He doesn't really know himself, but he definitely knows that this is not right _I hope they will get along...or else it might end bad for them...both. I can tell, since I spend 24/7 with them...oh boy..._With that Kon resumed his sleep, trying not to think abou the next day.

* * *

...Outside Ichigo's room...

* * *

Rukia closed the door quietly, so that she won't wake up the twins and Mr. Kurosaki. She stood there, in front of Ichigo's door...not able to catch herself. A little tear was running down her cheek. Right now she felt lonely and cold. Not a physical cold, she was resistant to this kind of cold, thanks to her Ice-Zanpakuto. No, she felt the cold inside her, around her heart. She didn't like it. Not even a bit. Usually Ichigo would notice her mood and either talk to her or cheer her up right away. But that wasn't possible right now...since they're having a fight. _What did I do? Even worse...What did I say?!! Why did I do that?_ she thought in disbelieve. Her hand reached her face in disbelieve, too. _Why...why did I...reacted like that...Is it really because of the Vizards? Do I not trust him? Do I REALLY not trust him???..._With that last thought she remembered in a fast line of images everything they both went through together...._Everything he went through...went through for..._

She started to cry. She even sobbed a few times. Then she opened the door to the twins room, closed it and went inside her body, placing the Soul Candy in it's original place. She was lying in bed, thinking about tomorrow and later days. She knew that this night won't be the way she imagined.

* * *

**AN:I know! Not very Rukia-like, the crying thing...but hey come on ...it's Ichigo she's having a seriouse fight with...her soulmate^^besides she had to battle "Kaien" and she knows of Ichigo's Hollowform...It freaks her out, so, why not crying at the moment?? Well, I hope you like it so far...I hope I can update soon. Please Review^^**


	3. Mess

-oOo- Chapter Two: Mess -oOo-

* * *

_He heard a voice calling out for him. He just didn't know from who it is and from where it's coming..._

"_Ichigo.....Ichigo...you have to..."_

_He couldn't hear more. The voice just vanished. It always vanishes in the worst moments. Therefore he didn't know what that voice was telling him....and he so desperately wanted to know. Ichigo had that feeling in his gut, that, whatever that voice was telling him, it was important, very important._

_'There it is again' Ichigo thought._

"_Ichigo...wake up...I'm begging. Wake..."_

_'And gone again. What's going on? And why do **I** feel so...wrong?'_

"_Don't...please..."_

_'What in the world-'_

_

* * *

_

"GOOOOOOOD MOOOORNIIING IIIIIIICHIGOOOOOOOOO!!!!" his crazy father, Kurosaki Isshin, who is a childish, crazy and twisted man, but also very mysterious, woke his son up with the same exciting exercise as everyday: Jumping at him, trying to hit him....but never succeeding.

Ichigo noticed that immediately, of course, and hit the maniac in the face, while still lying on his stomach. Isshin fell backwards at his back, seeing nothing but stars.

"Very...good...Ichi..go..." he said, very exhausted from his son's punch.

"You never learn, do you? When do you actually stop coming into MY room, WITHOUT knocking and trying to beat the crap out of me???" Ichigo asked his still recovering father on the floor. Ichigo was slowly getting up now, hoping his father would stop already. His hopes where shattered though. Isshin launched himself at him with a karate-kick.

"Oi, Ichigoooo! You can't expect your caring father to stop caring about his beloved son! What kind of fath-" Isshin was, again, stopped by Ichigo. This time he hit him with his foot. That stopped his lunatic father to punch him.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL CARING?! IT'S RATHER MOLESTING THAN CARING!!! Ichigo shouted back, really annoyed now. Isshin ignored his son's evil statement and attacked again. This time, Ichigo didn't bother to punch him back. Instead he just stepped aside, walking towards the door and left. Isshin fell out of the window. All Ichigo heard was the scream and how proud he was of him.

"...Maniac!" Ichigo said to himself, shaking his head, while he was heading for the bathroom.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Ichigo stood in front of the mirror after refreshing himself with some cold water. He remembered, that he had a dream. The thing is, he didn't know what the dream was about anymore. That really annoyed him. Because, if it wasn't for his stupid father, he would still know what he had dreamt about. Now, all he knew was that it was a very strange dream and he felt really weird, thinking about it. _On the other hand, if it's an important dream...or has any deeper meaning, I wouldn't have forgotten it! _Ichigo thought. With that he let go and concentrated on that, that he would make it in time to school. School. He's still exhausted and HAS to go to school. That's so not fair!

_Well, let's see what we missed. I wonder how the others will do?_ The thought let him trail to a certain little person. He sighted, remembering what happened last night.

_I hoped that THAT was just a dream...ugh...that's going to be just...peachy..._he thought again in defeat. He knows that he has to fix his relationship with Rukia. No matter what. But how? That was the one million $ question. She doesn't want to talk to him and he doesn't really want to talk about his problem either, knowing that Rukia has a special aversion towards Hollows and Espadas and God knows what else of that kind, would make the talking to Rukia thing very hard. He is after all a Vizard. He carries around a Hollow inside of him. Great. He has these feelings too, concerning Hollows, but unlike him, Rukia knows his reasons.

Yes she knows. He has told her one day, while they where in Hueco Mundo. It was the "night" right after Rukia had disappeared and came back. He opened up to her, she listened and comforted him. He remembers that moment very well. It was a good and special moment. He doesn't know anything now. He's confused and just frustrated. And on top of that he's helpless and exhausted. _Arrrrrr, my life is complicated enough already! Why this now? Couldn't it happen some other time? Or better...not at ALL!!!!?!_

"Onii-Chan" he heard from downstairs "If you don't come down now, you might be late for school" Ichigo heard his sister, Yuzu, call out. Kurosaki Yuzu, little Yuzu, who took over the housework and tried to keep the family together.

_Well, we all kinda do..._

"Onii-Chan!!!"

"Yeah, I'm coming Yuzu!" he called back, opening the door and went downstairs, fully dressed in his school uniform.

As he went downstairs, everyone was sitting at the table. His father even made it back inside, looking better than ever. Even Rukia was still there.

_What do you know...I thought she'd be gone by now..._Ichigo thought.

"Good Morning" he said

"Good Morning, Onii-chan" Yuzu answered. Karin just nodded. Kurosaki Karin was always quiet and tried not to worry everybody. That started right after their mother died. But Karin is still a special kid. Kind, helpful and knows the difference between right and wrong.

Rukia said a quick and silent good morning, too, signalizing that she remembered the last night very clearly.

Both hoped, that they wouldn't have to walk to school together. Usually it didn't matter, but this time...walking together was a silent torture! Rukia stood up then, said her 'thanks' to Yuzu, wished the Kurosaki-family a nice day, and went out, walking to school.

"Is everything OK between the two of you?" Karin asked curiously.

"Yea, sure. Why shouldn't it be." Ichigo answered. The second part was more like a statement than a question.

Then Ichigo stood up and copied Rukia, making his way to school. Unfortunately for him, he met her halfway to school. So either she walked too slow, probably thinking about something, or he was to quick, lord knows why. Then, thankfully...or maybe not..., Asano Keigo and Kojima Mizuiro, two friends of Ichigo and hang-out buddy's until he met Rukia and this Shinigami-stuff started, walked up next to Ichigo and also calling out for Rukia.

"ICHIIGOOO!" Keigo yelled, earning Ichigo's fist in the face. _Well, I guess some things don't change at all..._Ichigo thought.

"Hey Keigo...Mizuiro."

"Good Morning Ichigo!" Mizuiro said in his charming voice"Oh, hey Rukia, wait up for us! We can go to school together!"

Rukia turned around, carrying her fake acting smile and answered in the same voice, knowing Mizuiro's statement wasn't a question.

"Oh, of course! Good Morning everybody!" she said to everyone, but didn't look at Ichigo.

"GOOD MORNING, beautiful Rukia. You look as stunning as usual!" Keigo flattered. Ichigo just rolled his eyes, knowing that this guy won't change even in a million of light years. _But...Keigo has a point. She IS beautiful...WAIT! Did I just say that!? Oh, come on...first I fight with her and now I admire her...Wait 'admire'?_Ichigo thought, a little surprised by his own thoughts.

"So, how much did you guys write for that essay in history?" Mizuiro asked casually.

Ichigo and Rukia froze. Thinking the exact thing: _SHIT!_ They totally forgot to ask Kon and Chappy, if they had any homework for the next day. No wonder, they both were still caught up in the past and their own little war. They just admitted that they forgot to do it.

Neither Rukia nor Ichigo said something the entire time they walked to school. The only ones babbling were the two males. _This cannot go on like this!...I have to figure something out....but what?_ Rukia sighted in defeat, not knowing how to continue. She just hoped, that Ichigo felt the same way. But looking at the way he acts, everything seemed normal. So either he didn't really care or he was a better actor than Rukia.

* * *

Finally at school, on time, they greeted the others, but had not much time for talking, because the lesson started two minutes later. So everyone carried himself and herself throughout the day until it was lunchtime. The teachers admonished the five heroes to pay attention, because they either looked out the window, doodled on their exercise books, looked blankly in the air or fell asleep. Yes, the teachers warned every five of them, even Uryu.

Their other friends, Kunieda Ryou, a girl who speaks what she thinks, Natsui Mahana, she is very smart, yet very lazy, Honshou Chizuru...lesbian...and has a crush on Orihime. Ochi Misato is a very quiet girl, but very kind and happy. Ogawa Michiru, a loud person who doesn't always know what's going on, is a very kind and funny girl. Tetsu Momohara, who's very kind, funny and open minded and last but not least, Arisawa Tatsuki...However they all noticed that of course and decided to take their weired behavior up. That means, they'll ask holes into their stomachs. And finally, it rang for lunchtime.

"So, Orihime, why weren't you as focused as usual?" asked Tatsuki her long time friend with the ice-blue hairpins.

"Emmm...hehe, well, I-I-I-I eh...I watched a very good movie last night and went to bed veeeeery late. So I'm pretty tired now." she said a little nervous.

"Ah ha. Really? Well, what did you watch then?" Tatsuki challenged, not really believing her friend.

"Em...I forgot the title!" Orihime said, now not as nervous as before, but rather helpless.

"Orihime!"

"What? You know that I'm not that good in remembering titles..."

"Yeah, yeah...but come on! I'm your best friend! So spill! What did you do last night?" Tatsuki demanded to know, seeing right through her friend's lie.

Everybody was on the lawn underneath the big tree. The group's favourite spot during lunchtime. There was also the roof, but they stopped going up there. Now the five, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Rukia and Ichigo, after deciding so, only went there when they were alone. They use that place to talk about Hollows, Soul Society and the current news from Urahara.

Today though, they were all together, so they chose the tree-spot.

Ichigo was resting beneath the tree, hoping no one would bother him. This way he could catch up the lack of sleep and energy he had. Uryu was taking care of an stuffed animal from Michiru, while talking with Mizuiro and Chad. They all were sitting with the girls, who were talking about everything and nothing.

Ryou was telling Tatsuki about the shop she had seen, which might interest her, since it's all about fighting. Orihime was listening and the rest was bullying Keigo. Chizuru, of course, was admiring Orihime and tried also to avoid all kind of punches from Tatsuki. Just Rukia didn't quiet pay attention to anything that was happening. She knew now, concluding from his relaxed position, that he was not concerned at all, so much about the caring Ichigo. She was pretty sad about that. _And I thought that he was different than that..._

Meantime, Keigo went to Ichigo, begging for help.

"Ichigo, come on, get up! I need your help with those devilish ladies!" he started.

"Go. Away!"Ichigo replied.

"Please, Ichigo!"

"Keigo, I'm trying to rest here!"

"But Ichigo, I'm your friend..."

"Yeah...So?"

"ICHIGO!"

"Urghhh...Keigo, why don't you just leave them alone and they will stop mocking you!" Ichigo suggested, now in a sitting position. He's facing a half crying Keigo, the group right next to him.

"Don't try that one, it won't help!" Momohara said.

"....So, what do you want me to tell him?" Ichigo asked a bit annoyed.

"Nothing, just join in!"

"A hell I'll do!" he countered.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

While Keigo was trying to get Ichigo into the groups conversations, Orihime noticed Rukia's sad face.

"Um, Rukia, is everything alright?" the auburn-haired girl asked.

"...Uh, what?" Rukia asked, not really paying attention to the girl sitting next to her.

"Are you OK Rukia? You seem a little...troubled?!" Orihime asked, also looking for the right words.

"OH...oh...nothing. I'm just tired, like you, you know..." Rukia answered, hoping the lie would work.

"Hmm, but, either that's a different 'being tired' or something REALLY isn't right. And, you know, somehow I tip on the second one." Orihime countered.

_Damn! When did she got that good in reading people. Hmm, maybe it's just because we spent so much time together._

"Really, Orihime, it's nothing really. Nothing serious. I'm just caught up in my own thoughts, you know." Rukia quickly answered, before the girl could notice, that she was making up a lie again.

"Alright, if...if you say so." Orihime answered. She noticed that Rukia lied to her again. But she also knew, that she didn't want to talk about it. So she just let go.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Ichigo was caught up in this ridiculous conversation. The thing was, he noticed that Orihime and Rukia were talking and Orihime tried to make Rukia tell her what happened. He also saw the look on Rukia's face. First sad, then, when Orihime started asking, it turned to a soft, yet tired, casual expression. Then he was ripped out of his thoughts.

"Yo, Ichigo, do you actually know, that you don't care at all!" Mizuiro said. That statement took Ichigo aback. He didn't really know what to say. _Wha...how in the world. He can't know. She didn't tell...b-huh?_...He was completely confused, but caught himself quickly.

Rukia heard the question and she was never so focused like now.

"What?" Ichigo simply asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, that you don't care!" his friend answered.

"About what, Mizuiro?" Ichigo was getting impatient, but only Rukia could tell. The others just started smirking, that he was completely clueless, well, so THEY thought.

"Ichigo, you're not a true friend, do you actually know that!?" Keigo interfered this time.

"Guys! What. Are. You. Talking. About???" Now Ichigo tried to keep his calm composure.

"That you don't care about US, Ichigoooo!" Keigo said, fake tears in his eyes.

"That's not true, you idiot!" Ichigo said. He calmed down, firstly, because they finally told him what was off, and secondly, he assumed that they knew about The Argument. _Now I'm calling this quarrel 'The Argument' ...as if it was an event or something...stupid, stupid, stu-_

"Is it?" this time it was Rukia who asked. She hasn't said a word the whole time. This time she did, because she focused on what was happening. And to be honest, she couldn't hold herself anymore. She had to do something....but was that the right way. She didn't thought about that somehow. She just had to ask. Her voice though, wasn't the sweet innocent voice. It was normal, deep and sharp. This question cut Ichigo's strain of thought and let him freeze. Did she really just asked him something? Did she really ask him? Did she really asked him THAT? These where the only thoughts he had. Ichigo was not able to speak, he just couldn't catch himself as easy as last time.

"What is it Ichigo, caught by surprise by my question?" Rukia asked again.

Ichigo looked up and looked her straight in the eyes, for the first time in a long time. And immediately, he wished that he hadn't. Her eyes were full of honesty, anger and pain. Thankfully, no one noticed those feelings in her eyes....but Ichigo did. And it was indeed torture. Ichigo managed to get back his voice and answered her. To be honest, it wasn't what everyone expected, nor was he expecting this reaction.

"What? What in the hell you wanna tell me now, Rukia?"

"I asked you a simple question! 'IS IT?'! I want you to answer!"

"A HELL I do, Rukia!" neither Rukia or Ichigo sat casually on the ground anymore. Both were really tensed. So was the atmosphere.

"Ohhh, here we go again!" Rukia stated simply. She remembered last night now.

"You wanna start this all over again, don't you? Well, here's the thing: I. Don't. Want. To! Do you get that?" he was a shouting now. Not very loud, but loud enough to make an argument audible. All Rukia could do was react the same way. Everybody just stood there, not believing what they were hearing and seeing.

"I don't care what you want or not I ju-"

"I already know, that you don't care!"

".....How Dare you! You know,... you're one to talk! You're the one, who's turning the back!"

"Turning the back? On whom? You? Rukia, you're not a saint either here!"

"I didn't say ME, Ichigo!" she said this in a more quiet voice. The hurt could be heard clearly.

"Ohh, trust me, I know what you wanted to say!"

"Like yesterday you knew?" she said sharply. Ichigo was quiet now. Not knowing what to answer. Then he finally said:

"I didn't know!" like Rukia, he was now as quiet as her and his voice was just as sharp as hers" I don't know and understand anything anymore! Neither the situation nor YOU! And you know what...you're right: I DON'T care, just like you...remember, you said the same. Tit for that, Rukia."

They where both silently standing in front of each other, not daring to look the other in the eye.

"Fine." Rukia simply said. Her voice low and without any kind of emotion. The fact was, at that very moment she didn't, no she couldn't feel anything. It's as if her heart was ripped out and smashed into thousand's of pieces, because of hearing those words.

"FINE" Ichigo just said, anger audible in his voice. His head snapped upwards while he said that and he looked at Rukia's expression. At that moment he felt as if a giant truck hit him. More than one time, of course.

"Rukia..." he started, but his voice was too quiet, too weak, so that she noticed his attempt.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Instead she just walked away from the group. Away from Ichigo. She had to, or else everyone, he, might see the little tears, which started forming in her eyes. As she enlarged the gap between her and her friends, she started to feel how shaken up she actually was. She snapped her eyes shot and kept walking. Walking away with a broken heart. _Broken heart, huh?...Why should it be broken? I don't even love him! We were just friends...And that's exactly it. WERE! I kinda knew that this would happen....instead of fixing it, I ended up making it even worse. What now?_

She didn't care where her feet led her. She just walked out of school, walking around the town, until she looked up and noticed where she actually was. At that moment, she knew she couldn't fight with him.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Watching her leave like that made him feel like an idiot. _Great. What did I do? What was I thinking...well, guess I wasn't. _

The others were watching in disbelieve. They followed Rukia until they couldn't see her anymore. Then, slowly, one after one, everyone was looking at Ichigo. They all were more than confused and shocked. There's not even a word that could express their current state. Rukia, the wonderful, beautiful and always well-behaved girl, had an argument, a big fight with Ichigo. And he, who wouldn't shout at a girl without any reason, snapped at her like a hungry grisly. What was going on? What did they miss?

"Ichigo...what w-" Tatsuki was cut off, when Ichigo interrupted.

"Don't Tatsuki. Please." he said in a quiet voice, signalizing that he regretted everything he said and wished, that this all just didn't happen. Tatsuki, knowing Ichigo for a long time now, understood and let it be. He walked away and every pair of eyes were watching every move he made. Just like with Rukia, they followed him till their eyes couldn't reach him anymore.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

_So this is what Rukia was so depressed about..._Orihime thought. She didn't know why all this happened, but she was sure, that it happened right after she left last night. She was deep in thoughts trying to figure out what the reason for their behaviour might be. Orihime didn't listen to a word the others were saying, concerning the current event. She wanted so much to understand them...to understand Ichigo. But she couldn't, she never hit the nail. _I wonder...I wonder, if I spend more time with Ichigo, if I got to know him better, that I might know him and understand what's going on with him._

_

* * *

_

Ichigo walked without a stop. He walked without looking up. He wandered around Karakura trying to figure out this mess._ WHAT was I IDIOT thinking. No progress. NOT AT ALL!!! Great...Peachy!!! Just frigin' PERFECT....and this had to happen right now? Really? Huuuu...I better get home...maybe..._Ichigo stopped. Right now, he knew what he had to do. With that he ran off in a Shun-Po-like speed. He ran into the direction where his home was.

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki, a member of the four noble houses in Soul Society, was sent to the real world to investigate the high rate of Hollow appearances. She also was meant to exterminate the Hollows she'd encountered. That was the time she felt a strong Reiatsu. His, Ichigo Kurosaki's Reiatsu. From that very moment she felt him anywhere and everywhere. With everyday she spent with him, she got more accustomed to him and his presence and with everyday, she felt him more clearly. And so did he. She enjoyed it. It calmed her down and gave her the feeling to belong somewhere....to someone. It made her know that she was important to somebody, like she was needed as a friend.

Ichigo risked his neck for her, although she told him to stay away, to rescue her. He voluntarily went through the troublesome training just to become a Shinigami, he battled through the entire Seireitei, battled Captains, Vice-Captains and 3rd Seats. He even won against her brother. Her brother for God's sake! Just for her. He would protect her, and put on a face when he thought that it was his fault, that Rukia got hurt. He would protect her, even if she told him to let it be. Everything and Every Time. She would have done the same for him. She knows that now.

She, the person who closed up her feelings from the rest of the world...well, worlds...so that she can't be hurt anymore. She opened up to him. Everyday a little more. And in return, he did open up, too. The one person, who was more than just afraid to show his feelings. Not to mention to actually open up to somebody.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Hueco Mund. The mission was to rescue Orihime. Right now, the group of Uryu, Renji, Ichigo, Chad and Rukia were resting, after they were attacked by a load of Menos. Everyone was asleep, trying to regain some strength. Only Rukia and Ichigo were up, making sure that they were safe._

"_She picked me up from practice." Ichigo said while he was looking ahead of him. The little Shinigami looked at him, confusion written all over her face. But she didn't need to say a word. He knew she didn't know what he was talking about._

"_My mother. She picked me up from practice that day." he explained. That was all he needed to say, so that she could understand. And indeed, she understood immediately. He was talking about the day his mother was killed by that filthy Hollow, Grant Fisher. Rukia looked at him, her face showing that she understood. That was a sign for him to continue._

"_We were walking home the long way. Turned out to be a big mistake." he paused. Rukia wasn't a very patient person, but for Ichigo, who was opening up to her and talked to her about a serious topic for him, would have all the patience in the world and beat even Jesus Christ __with that__. _

"_At that time I...couldn't really distinguish Spirits from real persons. A bad thing, again." he was playing with his Kimono. _

_'Ichigo, don't blame yourself for that.' Rukia thought, looking at his hands now. _

"_There was this girl, she was standing at the river bank. Well, you already know what girl...That girl to me, at that time, looked sad and I thought she wanted to jump. So I watched her. I watched every move she mad. She looked to the right, to the left...at her feet...into the river...." his voice started to crack. He had to pause for a moment. Rukia wanted to put a hand on his arm. Making sure that she was there, listening, comforting. The thing was, she was a little afraid of his reaction. So she didn't do it. Instead, she looked up at his face, seeing his usual scowl was gone and was filled with a lot of emotions._

"_She took a step. And I...I, idiot, started running towards that girl. I wanted to save her. " He then left out a slight defeated laughter and continued "Guess I wanted to protect everyone even before I became a Shinigami...Tss...even Hollows."_

_'Ichigo' she thought. And this time she made her move. instead of putting her hand on his arm, she took his hand. Ichigo stopped playing with his Kimono and looked at the smal hand covering his large one. He then smiled, a thankful smile, taking the hand gladly in his._

"_All I heard was a scream from my mother, calling out my name. Then I was lying on the ground....My mother....on top of me....she was covered in blood. I-I...so desperately wanted to wake her up" he paused again, fighting for his voice"But she just didn't wake up. She was dead, but I didn't want to see it..... Someone found me, hugging my mom and shaking her. The guy saw my blood covert mother and called for the police and an ambulance immediately. He wanted to take me away from her body....I didn't move though. I had to wake her up."_

_They were both silent for a few moments. The one taking in what just has been said, the other one, calming down._

"_Everyday I went to the river, skipping school. I tried to figure out what happened and where that girl went. I wandered around that place, hoping for answers. But I went as clueless home as ever." he paused again, but now he was much calmer."Eventually I stopped going there....I just...let it be...I knew that I killed my mother. I took her away from us. From my dad, who loved her like no one else can love somebody, from Karin, who turned to stone, in order to be less of a burden and from Yuzu, who was crying so much after her death. It was horrible." Ichigo was fiddling with Rukia's fingers. But he stopped and she took the opportunity to hold his one hand. He, once again, copied her action._

"_One day my dad came to me, along with my sisters, and he said 'Grieve my son! Grieve! But don't do it alone! We're all here, together! You hear me, boy...together it's better.'. So, I wasn't alone. But it still didn't feel better." finally, after what seemed a lifetime, he looked at her._

"_It got better when I met you, you know. You gave me something I can protect my family and friends with. I owe you...for life."_

"_Ichigo..." Rukia whispered, she looked him in the eyes and saw his gratitude. There was no sadness, frustration or self-pity. Gratitude. For her._

"_Ichigo...you don't have to owe me. In fact, you don't owe me anything anymore. Not after what you did." she said, but she knew that he wouldn't let go._

_-End Flashback-_

_

* * *

_

Rukia was looking at the river, the place where his mother died. One day, he showed her where it was. And they stood there in silence. At that time he wasn't ready to tell her. In Hueco Mundo he was.

_I wonder what made him tell me, back then....I wished I could just ask..._

She then remembered that, even though that he was grateful, that she listened, they started fooling around and mocking each other. She laughed a little at that thought. Then, her face faded to a very sad one. This trust they had seemed to break away...bit by bit....she didn't know what to do. Rukia sat down on the bench, leaned forward and buried her head in her hands.

"What a mess..." she said to herself in defeat.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Rukia didn't notice that, the whole time there was somebody watching her. That someone walked up to her now.

"Ahhh, there you are, Miss. Kuchiki." the shop owner, Urahara, said. Rukia didn't bother to look up.

"Not now Urahara, please..." she said in a teary voice. Urahara was now sitting next to her.

"Rukia, I'm sorry, I really would love to give you the time you need to figure out this mess you're in bu-" he was cut off by the raven-haired girl.

"How do you know about that?" she asked, looking at him a little confused, but the sadness was still visible.

"My dear, I know a lot. But, like I already was trying to tell you, there is a meeting. You have to come with me."

"Alright." that was her only reply. She had to banish these depressing, yet important thoughts, and concentrate on other important things.

With that the Ex-Captain and petit Shinigami left for the store. Both in thoughts about the upcoming meeting. But also thinking about their own problems.

* * *

**AN: Alright...that was chapter two...hope you like it. Please Review^^**


	4. The Moon and The Danger

-oOo- Chapter Three: The Moon and The Danger -oOo-

* * *

He ran. He ran very fast. Yoruichi would have been proud of him, that he reached this level of speed without using his Mask, Bankai or even turning into a Shinigami. He had just one thing in mind_ I have to confront her. But this time, it will be more...organized! We have to make up...we have to be....one again! _Ichigo stopped running so fast, jogging now and he frowned a little about his last thought. _One?...One...One!_ He repeated that word over and over in his head, slowly. The more often he repeated it, the better it sounded with every time he said it.

They indeed were one...kinda. They went through hell, together. They went through good and bad times, had pleasant and unpleasant memories, even if some weren't shared together, they still had a connection in those memories. Yes, you could say, that Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki were one. The thing is, that none of them admitted it, not to mention even realized it. Ichigo just caught the thought by accident, and, he liked the definition of his' and Rukia's relationship. At least, he knew, that it was special....that was a start.

Ichigo stopped in front of the door, so that he won't crash into it. He opened it without any hesitation, because he was determined to settle this for once and for all. He had clearly enough off this argument, fight , battle even war with Rukia. _It can't go on like this forever, or else I will really loose her....maybe...maybe..._Unfortunately, his thoughts were cut, when he realized that neither his two sisters, nor his weired father were in the house.

"Yo, anyone home?" he shouted. He received no response. That signalized, that no one was home. _Good, so we can talk this out in peace. The fact that she didn't answer doesn't mean that she's not home._ Ichigo passed the counter in the kitchen. There was a little piece of paper laying on it. It was folded in the middle and on top of it was written his name. Ichigo froze when he saw it. A million words of curses flew through his head, which were directed at him for being such a moron. He hesitated to pick up that little piece of blind and hurting truth. No wonder. _Please, tell me that she didn't leave. Please don't let it be too late...I'm begging..._ He grabbed the letter opened it and read it.

_Dear Ichigo...._

His hands were trembling but he continued. His eyes widened. Then he looked up and searched for the calendar and saw, that it was Thursday, the 9th of July. He put down the paper and reached with both hands for the counter for support. Ichigo Kurosaki knew now, how a heart attack feels like. The letter was from his father, telling him that he left with the girls a little earlier, because of traffic. After all, they had to make it in time for Karin's soccer game. Ichigo remembered immediately...Karin had a soccer game this week. Isshin had to drive Karin to the place, sice it was quiet far away. His dad didn't want to leave Yuzu alone at home, so he took her with them.

_I remember now...Kon told me this morning, that they decided a few days ago, that they would go to Karin's soccer game all together.  
_

On the back of the letter was a P.S. ' Ichigo, don't do something your daddy wouldn't do in your age...son, I'm not ready for grandchildren....but if you feel the need, if you really feel ready to become a man, without your dear daddy to accompany you, then do so. But use preservation!'

Ichigo just groaned, having absolutely no command on this. He squeezed the piece of paper together, threw it into the trash can and left the kitchen. He resumed his actual mission, yet his determination weakened._ Damn that old stupid prick!..._ It didn't matter though. He had to do this. He looked in his sisters' room but Rukia wasn't there. In the bathroom neither. So he went to his room and it was empty. He stood in the middle of his room, looking down at the floor.

_Maybe she wanted some time alone. Figures, since we had that fight again...damn, in front of everybody...Great! _

"Hey Ichigo!" someone called for him interfering his unhappy thoughts. He looked up and saw Otoribashi Rojuro, also called Rose. He was the former Captain of the 3rd division a hundred years ago. Now he's a Vizard, that means Ichigo's comrade. Rose was sitting on the windowsill, looking at him.

"Rose...what...are you doing here?" Ichigo asked still a little irritated.

"Well, you see, Ichigo, Yoruichi came to us, reporting that there's a meeting. You know with the Head Captain and all..." Rose answered.

"So?...Oh...a meeting!" it finally clicked.

"Yeah, and Yoruichi didn't want to go back again, so I volunteered and told her that I'll pick you up, since you, very obviously, didn't know about it."

"Yeah, well, how should I!" Ichigo replied.

"Exactly my point!" Rose said with a slight smile."But now get ready, boy. We don't have much time..."

"Alright! An don't call me boy!" Rose just laughed in response.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Ichigo took his badge and left his body on his bed. He knew that no one would be home for a while, so he had no intention to put Kon into his body. The two Vizards left and walked to Urahara's. Ichigo was, once again. thinking of a way to make everything OK with Rukia and Rose was mulling over what Ichigo might be thinking so hard about. Finally, the calm and patient Rose, lost his patience, not that he would explode like, for example Hiyori, but still...he lost it.

"Ichigo, can you tell me what you're thinking about? I tried to come to an answer, but all I could come up with, was the fact, that you are on our side and are not very content with it." He asked the boy next to him in a casual voice " You know you can tell me, we're partners and what ever is wrong with you, we're here to help..."

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at him, surprised that he said that. Normally the Vizards kept to themselves and now they WANTED to help him...no matter what. Might be that Ichigo has a Hollow inside, but the relationship between him and the Vizards was always a mistery, always unsolved and blurry.

"Ups!" Rose said a little shameful. " I wasn't supposed to say that, ahh, what the hell. After your little confession, we had a long conversation. and that was our decision."

"...." Ichigo was speechless. "You know, I meant what I said. So I'm very content with my decision. But...what...what if I changed my mind?"

"Well, I can't really say....I don't know, Ichigo. But honestly, I hope you won't."

"Why?"

"Has anybody told you, that you ask a lot of questions?"

"No. So why is it so important for you to have me in your group, i Mean like a team or something...?"

"Huuu...Because, I personally like you. You're strong, which is good for the Vizards, you're loyal to your friends and you're sincere!"

"Well, thanks, I guess..." Ichigo said, a small smile forming on his face after hearing those words. "So that's your reason, right? What about the others?"

"Oh, you have to ask THEM!" Rose replied. "I have absolutely no idea what they think..."

"I get the feeling you know what they think..." Ichigo said looking at him suspiciously.

"Hmmm...no, sorry." he said, looking up at the sky. _He sure has sharp senses._ Rose thought to himself, eyeing the boy next to him from the corner of his eye.

Ichigo decided to let the topic go, since he won't get anything but the same answers: I don' know.

"So, what were you thinking about?"

"What" Ichigo asked, not knowing what he meant.

"Before that conversation, I asked you what's on your mind that you would barely notice anything.."

"Oh, yeah...well, it's nothing really...at least nothing life-threatening or something." Ichigo said, hoping that he could be as good as Rose in hiding something.

"So?"

"Em, I have to handle that one alone..."

"Women?

"Kinda..." Ichigo sighted.

"Ahhh, then you're right. You have to handle THAT one alone. But if you need advice, you know where to knock." That was rather a statement than a question. Ichigo nodded in reply.

"Thanks, Rose."

"Not to mention!"

The two of them walked in silence, then. After a few minutes, they already arrived at Urahara's. They entered and saw that everyone was already there. He immediately spotted Rukia, who was talking with Hiyori. She pretended that she didn't notice him enter the room, but Ichigo saw, that she stiffened. _Oh boy...I have to fix this, quick!_ He thought.

* * *

-oOo- Underground training area, meeting place and basement -oOo-

-oOo- of Urahara Kisuke's shop and residence -oOo-

* * *

Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Rukia and Ichigo were sitting on the right side in front of a huge television-like device. The Vizards were sitting next to Ichigo. Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu and Kisuke were sitting opposite of the humans/Vizards, closing the circle.

"Is everyone present, so that we may start the session?" asked Yamamoto.

On the other side of the line were the 13 Gotei Captains and their Vice-Captains. They formed a half circle around the television device. The Head Captain was sitting right in front of it. The others were randomly seated next to him.

"Yes, Captain Yamamoto. Everyone is present. We may start." Urahara said.

"Very well. First of all, I'd like to officially thank everyone of you, that you helped us. You all have my gratitude." the Captain of the 1st division said. " Now, we should start." With that he pointed to Captain Unohana.

"The severely injured Shinigamis are on their best wa of recovery.. They will be completely healed in no time. Some actually have already recovered, which is very good news for me to hear and to report." said the female Captain with a smile.

"Well, that was quick. I mean after almost two days..." said Yoruichi a little amazed.

"Well, what do you expect? The 4th division concentrates on healing methods. Besides, we were all working on full speed." she replied with another big smile, yet it was a little creepy. She had this kind of way to be very nice and all, but she still could be very frightening, even though she never wanted to be, not to mention, that she never noticed, if she was...

"Al...right..." Yoruichi said. Unohana sat down and signalized the remaining Captains to continue.

The five heroes were glad to hear Unohana's good news. They knew that Rangiku was injured very badly. So they hoped that she will make it. They continued to exchange information about the current state and other happenings. Nothing really special and motivating, that was visible on many faces. Captain Kurotsuchy invented a new device to detect Hollows in a better and quicker way. To share this information was a mistake, because Urahara, another great mind, started to argue with his former 2nd seat. Thankfully it didn't last long, since they came to an agreement.

"Very well, now that you finished this...business, let's continue with other, more important questions." the Head Captain said, a little tired now. Ichigo's nerves were tensed now, because the question, 'what about the Vizards?' was coming closer and closer.

"I have been thinking a long time about this..."Yamamoto said more to himself. "Inoue Orihime, Sado Yasutora and Ishida Uryu..." the three tightened in their seats, listening carefully now. "You have helped the substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo every time when he decided to help, or invade, Soul Society. Therefore, I ask you, would you have done the same, if it hadn't been for the substitute?" the three looked down, thinking about their answers. Finally Chad said:

"Sir, Head Captain Yamamoto, if it wasn't for Ichigo, I wouldn't know anything about the Soul Society. I went there, because he wanted to save our friend Rukia. I wanted to help. And I did." Chad paused now, choosing his words carefully for his next answer. "No. I wouldn't have done the same."

The rest was surprised, frightened what might happen now. Then Chad continued.

"But, during all these battles, there in Soul Society, here, in the real world and in Hueco Mundo, I made a lot of friends. So, if you asked me insted if I fought for the Soul Society by my free will, if it was my own decision, then my answer is yes." Rukia and Ichigo so as Uryu and Orihime were surprised. On Urahara's face was a slight smile visible and Yoruichi smiled the same way, knowing that he had given the best answer possible. He made them know, that Chad didn't intend on being an enemy of Soul Society, but a friend. He also declared. that he would fight for them, but under one condition: That he keeps his independence, which means that he can choose wether to be on their side or not.

"I see. What about the others?"Yamamoto asked then.

"Well, I guess I'm in the same position Chad is. So my answer is the same. Back then I wouldn't have, I mean, I didn't know anything about that place....but now I definitely would. Especially since Hueco Mundo." this time it was Orihime who answered.

"I'm not in the same position Chad and Orihime are!" Uryu said." I'm a Quincy. I'm actually supposed to be your enemy, or at least let your problems be your problems-"

"Uryu!" Ichigo interrupted him, fearing for his friend to say something wrong.

"Ichigo, don't! I can handle this."

"But-"

"Ichigo..." this time Urahara interrupted him, gesturing with his hand to calm down and let him continue."Please, Uryu, go on."

"Like I said your problems shouldn't concern me at all. And in fact, they don't." Yamamoto was looking at him intensely now. Renji couldn't believe his ears. _After all what happened, after all this fighting, he just throws away everything? Even this friendship?_ Renji thought.

"The thing is, I have at least three friends, very good friends actually, who are Shinigamis. With time, I changed my behavior concerning them. Because of thos many fights we had to deal with, I made more friends, who come from the Soul Society. With time and actually getting to know them and the habits in Soul Society, I also changed my mind about them completely and behavior about the Soul Society. I don't consider you as enemies anymore. So I hope you don't see me as a threat anymore, either." Every pair of eyes was directed at Uryu now.

"Therefore, my answer is the same as Chad's and Orihime's, even though I'm a Quincy...but after all, we fight for the same!" Uryu finally said, now looking up from the floor and into the round of Captains and Vice-Captains on the other side. _Wow!_ was all Ichigo could think. Tessai, Kisuke and Yoruichi all thought the exact same _He chose his words wisely. He gave the same answers as Chad and Orihime, but also explained his reasons...._

"I see..."Yamamoto said again, still no emotion visible.

"Hey, Yama-Jii, I hope you'll stick to your decision..." the Captain Kyoraku Shunsui of the 8th division said.

"Shunsui, don't interfere my thoughts!" Yamamoto said quietly. After a short while, everyone assumed he was still thinking, he finally started talking.

"Herby, I announce that the three Ryokas won't be seen as Ryokas anymore. You three may officially enter and exit the Soul Society anytime you wish. You will also have full access to all areas. You won't be refered as Ryokas anymore, but as friends or allies. I will have the responsible departments handle the paperwork. You shall be in no time become to Soul Society, what I just told you" Orihime shouted in excitement, while Ishida said his thank you along with Chad. Yamamoto was a little taken aback by the young girl's excitement, but continued with a content expression on his face.

"You do know, what your decisions mean?!."

"Well of course, we know...but, what if you're wrong and Ichigo fights you? What should we do then? I mean, he's OUR friend and we can't fight him!" Orihime said, very occupied with this thought now.

"This is indeed a very good question!" Captain Kuchiki said, knowing Ichigo very well.

"This shall not concern us now, young lady." the Head Captain said.

"Alright...." she answered, still in deep thought. But she was right. What IF the Soul Society decided to enforce a law, that will contradict with Ichigo's morals? What if they try to do something similar, they tried so long before. Take Rukia away, or someone else he cares about? What then? _I'm in a worse situation than I actually thought..._Rukia saw the concern on his face, knowing, for the first time since their first fight, what he was thinking. _I wished I could comfort him now. But unfortunately..._ her gaze dropped to the floor again.

"Em, Sir, Captain Yamamoto?" Orihime interfered the babbling. "What about Rukia?"

"Another good question!" Byakuya said, amused, that the girl hit the point every time.

"Well, I haven't made a final decision, yet, Byakuya. But I assure you, it will be soon. I'd like to concentrate on more important things than that, right now. So for now I'd like her to stay in the real world, helping the Substitute, and the Ry...I mean the others. Besides I'm pretty sure, that your sister is in good hands there" Captain Ukitake, Rukia's Captain, explained immediately.

Rukia froze when she heard her brother say 'Another good question'. She knew that he didn't like it very much to be here. Here in the real world, so close to a person he doesn't like. Thankfully, she had to carry out the orders her Captain gave, her. Therefor,e she was able to stay here. _Where I belong...I hop e I still will...._But she always wondered, why Ukitake supported this arrangementso much. She will ask him someday. That was for sure.

"Very well then. Since you carry the responsibilities, I give you full authorisation to decide what should happen next. But make sure to include Captain Kuchiki and don't take too much time."

"Of course, Captain." he answered, a triumphant smile on his face. Shunsui was laughing inwardly. _Of course Rukia's opinion and feelings should be taken under consideration, too!_ thought the wise Captain. After that the meeting continued fluently. They decided, talked and, of course, argued. But the exhaustion could be seen very clearly on the faces of many people.

"Whaaaa....Captain Yamamoto, may I suggest a little break? We have been discussing and talking for quiet a while now. " Urahara said after he presented a big yawn.

"I think that's a good idea." Shunsui agreed immediately, of course.

"Very well then. After 30 minutes, we shall continue!" Yamamoto said. With that the device was turned off and everybody stood up, walked and stretched.

* * *

,Ichigo was outside of the shop. He needed some fresh air to clear his head and wake up a little. It was dark already. _It must be something around midnight..._Ichigo thought. _It's so quiet out here..._It really was. Nothing was moving, as if it was on a graveyard or an abandoned city. But the silence wasn't uncomfortable or scary. It was just really quiet and after a meeting like this, it was very calming. He enjoyed every second of this undisturbed silence, knowing that as soon as back inside of the shop, there will be a lot of noise. He usually doesn't mind, but these days lately were very exhausting for him and his mind. He then felt the cold breeze. He didn't shiver the moment it touched his skin. instead, he let himself fall into the breeze, enjoying the night even more. The full moon was giving a little light, making the atmosphere very calm, yet mysterious.

He didn't want to think about anything at the moment. Ichigo just wanted to relax in the night, with the moon and the breeze. Unfortunately, his mind didn't intend to listen to him. Ichigo looked at the moon, which reminded him the Zanpakuto Sode no Shirayuki. The moon was mentioned in it's first dance. He knew that attack by heart. He also knew, that that attack saved him a lot of times. His thoughts immediately travelled to Rukia. That Zanpakuto was perfect for her. Well, of course it was. A Zanpakuto is the Soul's refection after all._ So, the moon and the ice are reflections of her Soul..._Ichigo thought. He wondered why that would be. But then again, he recalled the way she is and didn't wonder anymore. The thing is, Rukia is not always cold and distant. She's also caring, funny and incredibly beautiful...._Beautiful, huh...Is that really what I think? Just beautiful?_ He looked at the moon in this staggering night again and compared it to Rukia. _I can't believe I'm saying this, but there's nothing more beautiful, more breath taking than her...not even the moon...._Ichigo was surprised, that he thought about her that way. But he had nothing against it. Ichigo, of course being Ichigo, wouldn't admit it in a million years. But if it was really really necessary, he might do it.

"Unbelievable..."Ichigo said to himself, still looking at the moon but had Rukia in his mind, though.

"What is unbelievable?" asked someone. Ichigo turned around and saw the petit Shinigami he just thought about a few seconds ago.

"Rukia..."Ichigo wanted to be casual but couldn't. He was reminded that they still had unsettled business.

"Ichigo, we...we need to talk..."Rukia said, not daring to look him in the eyes. She was also very nervous. It didn't matter if they had a fight or not, Ichigo could still sense her feelings, at least a little.

"Yeah, I know...." both were silent, not knowing how to go on. Then Ichigo broke the uncomfortable silence, again.

"Listen, Rukia, I.....I...... No, again!" Ichigo stopped. He looked at the moon again, smiled to himself, because of what he was thinking earlier. His expression was serious, though. Rukia looked up now and watched every move and every emotion on his face forming, assuming that he tried to find the right words. He looked back at her, into her deep, beautiful violet eyes.

"Rukia, I-" he was suddenly cut off by the door, which was opened with a big noise.

"Ichigo, we wa-" Orihime was looking for Ichigo, because everyone wanted to continue the meeting. She definitely found him, but the auburn-haired girl didn't expect Rukia to be there. And she definitely didn't expect them to be in such a tensed atmosphere. _I think I interrupted something..._she thought.

"Em, sorry..."she whispered. "Em, we want to go on with the meeting, it's time." she said, receiving a nod from both. she turned around then and walked away quickly. The thing was, she ruined the moment for Ichigo to talk to Rukia, or at least to apologise.

* * *

The door closed behind Orihime. She felt a little awkward, that she interrupted something. She really wanted to know, what this fight was about. She remembered the fight they had in school today. It was really disturbing to see THEM fight. Well, they did fight a lot of course, but it never was as serious as now. The thing was, even though they were fighting like that, two very good, important and close friends of Orihimes, she couldn't shake off this weired feeling she had inside her stomache. It was a mixture between jealousy and happiness. Orihime realised, after a quick thought about it, that the jealousy appeared, because she, Orihime, didn't have a realtionship with Ichigo, which was as close as with Rukia. They faoght now, and it had an impact on their behavior, actions and feelings. _Their bond is that strong...._The happiness, and that was the weired part, appeared, because she was kinda...happy...that both of them were fighting. She didn't know why it made her feel happy, but she knew that it was also wrong. Wrong for the sake of her friends. _This is so stupid, so childish, so...disgusting! This is wrong! I shouldn't feel like that! Why am I feeling like that, just because of Ichigo...For God's sake, Rukia is my friend....but...ugh...._ With that, she went down the stairs to the underground. Orihime informed the others, that Ichigo an Rukia will joint in a minute. She sat down then, joining the others in laughter and conversation and forced the dark thoughts away.

* * *

"We really should go." said Rukia, disappointment clearly audible. Ichigo sighted, feeling really helpless right now.

"Yeah..." he wanted to say more, wanted to apologise, but his mind was blank, his resolve gone, the moment gone. With that she looked him in the eyes, letting him know that she would listen, when he was ready. That she would wait, because she wanted everything to be OK, too. Ichigo understood, which she saw in his eyes. Then she looked down again, turned around and left for the basement.

The door behind Rukia closed and she headed for the underground. She knew now, that Ichigo did care about their current situation. He wanted to talk about it. There was no doubt. She felt relieved and hopeful again. Everything would be OK again. She knew that now...it just required some time and she would be patient, she would wait, because she didn't want to loose his friendship, his trust and him. _Him, huh...alright. If it's him I don't want to loose most, then it shall be him. I'm pleased with that. _Rukia thought and a smal, genuine smile appeared on her face. _At least, our communication works again...well, kinda again._

_

* * *

_

The door closed and she was gone. Ichigo threw his back head, sighted loudly and didn'twant to believe, that he was so close, yet so far away. He chickened out. It took him too much time to apologise.

"Idiot!" he said to himself.

"You want some female advice?" Ichigo turned around and saw Yoruichi in the doorway.

"Since when are you here?" Ichigo asked startled.

"A while now. And yes, I watched the whole event. And yes I shouldn't have..." Yoruichi continued.

"Well...whatever..."

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What does she mean to you?" Ichigo was taken aback by that question. He looked down, thinking of an right answer. But he was so surprised by her sudden question, that he couldn't answer.

"I don't ...." he said very unsure.

"Ahhh, that's what I thought....You know, that is your problem."

"Really!?"he said, not really believing the cat-like woman.

"Why don't you think about it, you don't have to answer me afterwards, just do it for yourself. Find out what she means to you and you will understand the bond the two of you share. I hope you already noticed that th-"

"Yeah, I noticed that a long time ago, Yoruichi. That's the reason I went to Soul Society in the first place.I also know that she's important to me."

"Do you know why?"

"....No..."

"Think about it!"

"How should that help me?"

"Ichigo, if you know what she means to you and if you know why she means that to you, then you will understand your resolve. Remember the resolve you made, back in Soul Society when you were training to achieve Bankai...? Yoruichi said looking him straight in the eyes. " If you understand your resolve, the bond between the two of you will be unbreakable."

"I thought that it already was unbreakable."

"It's strong, yes, but breakable. I don't really know why, but I know that the two of you need that bond!"

"We NEED that bond?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Yes, but don't ask me why. I'm not the person, who can answer that question!"

"Urahara?"

"Neither..."

"Who then?"he, again, got the feeling that she knew something, but didn't want to tell him.

"I...." she sighted. _I can't tell him that now, or else we will play this game forever..._"Not the right time for that Ichigo!" Ichigo frowned and wanted to object, but was cut off immediately.

"You know, we should go downstairs. They're all waiting for the two of us." she said turning towards the door and waited for Ichigo to follow her. While they were heading for the underground, he reminded himself what Yoruichi had told him. _We need that bond, so it has to be unbreakable. That means, I have to understand my resolve and to understand my resolve I have to know what she means to me and understand that. Sure no problem....Ugh...that's going to be a long night..._Ichigo sighted, but he also knew, that the sleepless night would be worth it. _Definitely!_

_

* * *

_

-oOo- Basement, 30 minutes later -oOo-

* * *

During the next period of the session, Yamamoto and the others discussed random topics of Soul Society concerning the real world and vice versa. Ichigo was getting impatient, because he wanted to know what's going to happen to the Vizards and to him. It wasn't like the Vizards had nothing to say in this meeting. They attributed a lot of produktive suggestions and solutions. No wonder, half of them were elite class Captains. However, that doesn't mean that they' weren't Vizards, and potential enemies, anymore. So, Ichigo was getting more nervous. He was also getting very sleepy, and he was not the only one.

Almost every Vice-Captain on the other side of the line was about to fall asleep. It wasn't different with the Ex-Vice-Captains and the new allies, meaning Uryu, Chad, Orihime and, of course, Rukia and Ichigo. The orange-haired boy guessed,, that it must be around 3 o'clock in the morning. _Great, and we have school tomorrow. That will be a very interesting day..._Ichigo sighted in exhaustion. The others copied him now and then.

Finally, after another 30 minutes Yamamoto agreed to Urahara's request to continue some other day, since the old man could see that most of them weren't able to pay attention anymore. And it was not only the Vice-Captains anymore.

"Very well, Urahara. We shall continue some other time...I can see that the concentration is decreasing. Besides I think I'm getting a little tired myself." he revealed a smal yet soft smile. "In three days, we shall all meet again!" With that they disconnected the assembly. Now again, like exactly two days ago, everybody was saying their goodbyes and good nights and all went home, to rest, yet again.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Our five friends were also heading home together, the same way as two days ago. But there was no silence anymore. Orihime and Rukia were talking about what has been decided concerning them. Chad and Uryu did the same, just in a different, more quiet way. Ichigo on the other hand wasn't listening to them and their conversation. He wasn't thinking about the problem he had with Rukia. No. Ichigo thought about what Yoruichi had told him. _My resolve was to protect her, well and back then to save her. Our bond has to ....survive. It will when I understand my resolve in knowing and understanding why and how much that midget means to me....this is complicated....but worth it!_

"Ichigo, we see you later in school!"Chad said. Then Orihime, Uryu and Chad left. The two were alone again. But they went another route, so they were already home. The car was in the driveway, which meant, that his dad and sisters were back home. Asleep, since it was very, very late.

"I wonder if she won the game..."Rukia said. She knew about everything that was going on in the Kurosaki household.

"Hmm, yeah, me too. We'll know tomorrow." Ichigo said to her. Thy were again, not looking at each other. But, thanks to Ichigo's earlier attempt to talk to her, the atmosphere wasn't as uncomfortable as it was this morning or afternoon. They entered his room, Ichigo went inside of his body immediately and headed for the bathroom, probably trying to start somewher with the apology, practising. Rukia wanted to enter her body, too. Chappy knew that her master came back home and went to her immediately. But then she felt it. A strong, Reiatsu. It was a Hollow. Ichigo was in the bathroom, but there was no doubt that he felt it, too. She couldn't wait for him, though.

"I have to do this one on my own then, fine. I can handle that, since it's just a Hollow..."she whispered to herself, feeling a little unsure though, because she never went without Ichigo. She shook of the feeling violently, knowing that she ain't weak or should not relyon Ichigo. Rukia turned to Kon then. "Kon, when the carrot-top decides to come out of the bathroom, tell him I went out for the Hollow."

"Want him to follow?"

"No...he shouldn't bother, I can handle it. It's just a Hollow, Kon!"she left after she spoke. Kon was a little concerned though, because he has seen her, shaking of a feeling. He knew it was an uncomfortable one. So he'd better tell Ichigo about it.

* * *

-oOo- In front of the Karakura playground park -oOo-

* * *

The Hollow was roaring and smashed everything that got in his way. It was a Hollow of middle hight. It had two claws, four tentacles and was standing on two legs. It's maks was very big but also very scary somehow, as if it was more violent. _More violent? What the heck am I thinking. It's just a Hollow, too slow for me. That should be no problem!_ thought Rukia. Then she launched herself at the Hollow, drawing her Zanpakuto and aiming for the mask. Suddenly, the Hollow vanished. She froze, not knowing what just happened and, more important, what's going to happen. Then, as if the Hollow could read her mind, it appeared behind her, in the air. She turned around and saw two tentacles heading her direction. Rukia prepared herself to deflect them, when suddenly she realized that the other two tentacles were leading down, into the ground, where they disappeared. _Where are these two going? What the hell is that Hollow doing?_

The Hollow disappeared again, right before the tentacles could hit her. Even those in the ground vanished. The Hollow then reappeared above her, the two tentacles in the ground reappeared, too. But with his reappearance, the attack directed at Rukia reappeared, too. But that was not all, because these two tentacles weren't the only ones to attack her. She thought that the two tentacles in the ground were leading down somewhere. But in fact, they were just pretending to lead down. Now they were making half a loop, coming her way. Rukia's eyes widened in surprise and shock. _Shit!_ was all she could think, before.......

* * *

**AN:...ALRIIIIGHT, that was a tough one. It really was kinda hard to think off something, concerning the meeting...writing it was fun though^^ I hope you like this chap., because it's a lot of talking and stuff....as usual, read, enjoy^^ and review. Please^^  
**


	5. Somethin's Not Right

-oOo- Chapter Four: Somethin's Not Right... -oOo-

* * *

.....The tentacles came closer and closer every second. Rukia saw it all in slow motion, but in reality, it was only a fraction of a second. Thankfully for her that her Zanpakuto was positioned right in front of her chest. Therefore, the tentacles didn't hit her there, because she deflected them. The other two hit her. One on the shoulder, the other one on the right side of her hip. Rukia wasn't bleeding, but she was sure, that that'll leave a mark, probably an enormous ugly and painful bruise.

The Hollow didn't let Rukia think about her injuries any longer, because the tentacles headed at her once again. Rukia could dodge that one, but the two beneath her weren't hindered by anything. It hit her again, this time with more force, though. This little game continued for a while, and soon the petite Shinigami realized, that the Hollow WAS playing with her. _Damn that thing! How am I supposed to get to it with all those tentacles around it!!!?_ Then her eyes widened in disbelieve. The Hollow had actually four tentacles, now it doubled its amount of tentacles. Rukia started to feel uneasiness in her stomach, which was replaced by a sharp pain immediately.

She didn't pay attention for a brief second, and the Hollow took advantage of it. One tentacle tackled her, hitting her in the stomach, again. She winced at the pain. While she was trying to catch herself, so that she could focus on the Hollow and a plan, the monster hit her again. This time from above and with more force, too. Her shoulder felt numb. Thankfully, it was the left one not the right one, where she held her Zanpakuto. _Why the hell does this filthy Hollow now when to attack?_ Rukia was confused about why the Hollow could **plan **an attack. Then it hit her. The Hollow showed signs of intelligence. It planed, dodged and hit. But that was not all. It had a better tactic than the other million Hollows she encountered in her Shinigami-career. No, it shouldn't be possible. Hollows had only the basic instincts. _Why? What in the world happened?_

Because she was hiding somewhere, in order to regain her strength, she could think about that. But the Hollow sensed her and destroyed her hiding place with one tentacle. Two other tentacles appeared on both sides next to her. Her eyes widened, because she knew what would happen. She could use her power, the one that was spared from exhaustion and pain, but she couldn't. It was all too quick, too confusing.....

* * *

-oOo- Bathroom of the Kurosaki house -oOo-

* * *

Ichigo went to the bathroom. He wanted to clear his head before he started talking with Rukia. Like he said once _It must be organized this time...or else it'll be another disaster and sleepless night!_ But how should he talk, when he even didn't know the answers he needed to understand everything? He sighed and bowed his head. Then he regained his determination by thinking about the little woman, that changed his life so much. Sure, he wouldn't have to fight in order to prevent doom, but if it hadn't happened, he wouldn't have been able to protect the people he so desperately wants to protect. Ichigo wouldn't be the man he is now if it wasn't for Rukia Kuchiki. He owed her...he owed her a lot! Suddenly he felt a strong Reiatsu. It wasn't one that he knew. But it couldn't be a Hollow, since it was too strong for one.

"I better check out what's going on. Rukia probably felt it, too...I wonder what she thinks about it..." Ichigo said to himself. He entered his room and the stuffed lion jumped at him, yelling:

"You idiot! What took you so long in there? What were you thinking? Didn't you feel it, you moro-" Kon was interrupted by Ichigo's foot, which was squeezing his face.

"Of course I felt it. But I suggest you be quiet now, or else you wake up the oth- Hey, where's Rukia?" Ichigo asked, stopping to maltreat the stuffed animal.

"Mwoo mooroom, mshoo mwenth mwo-" Ichigo took his foot off of Kon's face." You moron, she went out to kill the Hollow about 20 minutes ago! Alone!" the Mod Soul yelled.

"But it's to strong for a Hollow!"

"Maybe it's not a Hollow anymore!"

Kon, what the hell are you talking?"

"Stop standing here and help her!"

"Did she want me to follow?"

"No..."Kon said, looking down at the ground. "But Ichigo..."his voice was full of sincere concern, now."I think she might get in trouble, because she wasn't quiet herself when she left."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. He knew, that Rukia wasn't herself, hell, he wasn't himself either.

Then he felt it again. The already strong and unfamiliar Reiatsu increasing again. Rukia's on the other hand, a pressure he would even feel, when he would be half dead and million miles away, faded. It didn't vanish, but it was getting weaker.

"Damn it!" he took his badge and disappeared through the window, hoping that he will make it in time. Kon looked after him, hoping the exact same thing.

* * *

-oOo- Ishida residence -oOo-

* * *

Uryu was about to finish his last homework for the next day.

"Oh boy" was all he said. _The day tomorrow....more or less tomorrow....will be hard. I wonder if Kurosaki finished all his homework....but knowing him, he didn't! Rukia didn't do it probably either...._Uryu let out a little laugh. Those two were so alike. Fighting, stubborn, graceful, caring, mad....everything fit perfectly. _A perfect match _thought Uryu and he couldn't hide the smile on his face. He wondered though, what has happened between them, that they were fighting so intensely this afternoon. He replayed the event during lunch break. He couldn't believe it, because those two never, ever fought like this before. Even Kuchiki's play, being the nice innocent girl, didn't last. She didn't care that others were watching.

He then felt a strong Reiatsu. He recognized it as a Hollow, but it was way to high for a mere Hollow. Uryu stood up then and headed out the door. He went for the playground, since it was the place where he felt the Reiatsu. He saw it. An ugly Hollow, mid-sized, four tentacles and two claws.

"What a weired creature....and the mask! What's with the weired mask?" Uryu noticed, too, that something was different about this Hollow. Then he saw someone fighting it and recognized that it was Rukia. _Should have figured, that she will drag him anywhere...._Then he saw, that she was thrown in every direction. She didn't attack, but just fend off the attacks. _What is she trying to do?_ She vanished then. He knew that she was hiding, which was his chance to get to her and tell her, that he's here to help.

When he reached her, he saw that the tentacles had surrounded her. There was no way to escape and he saw in slow motion, that she was attacked. Rukia just stood there, doing nothing. Either she couldn't move or the Hollow was too fast for her. Thanks to his perfect abilities, he shot an arrow at one of the tentacles, hoping to save Rukia.

* * *

Rukia couldn't move. She had to, though, if she wanted to see the rise of the sun again and hear Ichigo's apology....Then she felt a familiar Reiatsu and suddenly one of the tentacles was hit by a blue arrow. She knew those arrows just too well. _Uryu._ He felt the Hollow ,too and came to help her, not like some certain Substitut. But that was not the right time to be mad at him. She had to focus, so that she **would** be able to be mad at him. The tentacle, which was hit by Uryu's arrow didn't have a scratch. It was just thrown out of his direction. That actually shocked her, and she was even more shocked, when she felt something hitting her extremely hard in the back. Another tentacle of the eight the Hollow had, tackled her. She flew through a wall and came to a stop when she hit the second. Rukia was getting weaker. The Hollow was successfully killing her, slowly and step by step.

* * *

_What?!_ Uryu didn't understand. He definitely hit the Hollow's tentacle, but it didn't vanished, not to mention got a scratch. He then saw that Rukia was being attacked by another arm. He wanted to fire another arrow, but was too slow. He could only watch now, how the raven-haired girl was thrown through a thick wall. She thankfully stopped at the second one. He wanted to go to her, but knew, that if he did, then the Hollow would have another target. Then they both would be definitely toasted.

_Where's Ichigo when you need him? That idiot! Didn't he feel __**that**__?? I shouldn't wonder that he, still, sucks at this... but come on!!!_ Rukia was trying to get up now, but another tentacle was heading her way. Uryu saw that one in time now, and shot an arrow. It hit perfectly, but like the other one, it was not injured. It simply was forced to changed the direction. Rukia got up and headed in the opposite direction Uryu was standing. She just looked at him, and before she took off a little faster, she simply told him to go away or at least to hide with a wave of her hand. She obviously didn't want him to get caught. Then she ran, but, yet again, was hit by another arm. This time it appeared right in front of her, surprising her and finally hitting her.

* * *

_Ichigo...it would be good if you came already.... _thought Uryu angrily. Rukia was in really bad shape, and he had to do something. He couldn't really believe that she, even in an situation like that, would rather risk her life, than getting one of her comrades...friends, hurt. _From where do I recognize this behavior..._ Uryu thought with a little smug. Yet again, Uryu was brought back to reality and tried to think of some way to help his little friend.

"I know..." with that Uryu took off and searched for the source. The Hollow. He found that ugly bastard an started without hesitation to shoot a shower of arrows at the monster. Dust was forming around it, while the thousand shots hit it. The dust slowly disappeared after Uryu stopped firing. Then, suddenly, three arms were coming right at him. He dodged it successfully and hid immediately. The Hollow didn't see where he went, so he started to taunt Rukia again. _Why didn't she ran off? But, wait a minute....Why didn't the Hollow die? I hit him! I know it?...What's going on here?_

_

* * *

_

She watched as Uryu tried to help Rukia with his thousand arrows. Rukia really hoped, that it will work. It had to work. What should they do, if it didn't? Then what, keep dodging and running? For how long? Till that idiot of a carrot decided to come?! Rukia was downright pissed! She should have run away, when she had the chance, because now, since the Hollow didn't catch Uryu and hasn't seen where he went, it directed its attention back on her. But then again, how could she put a friend in her situation and just ran off? So the dodging and running continued.

* * *

Uryu was watching helplessly. What would Ichigo have done? What a stupid question! He would have saved Rukia, no matter what, even if it meant to get hit by all sixteen of those tentacles. _Wait! Sixteen? _Uryu's eyes widened in horror. He counted the arms and it really were sixteen. They doubled. Rukia must have noticed, too, since she was being hit harder and more often now. He could see her lacking of energy more and more. She was screaming now, because the pain must have become unbearably. _If you don't come soon, Ichigo, Rukia will most probably die! _He thought about what Ichigo might do, when he finally arrives, seeing the Hollow devouring Rukia, or seeing her dead body on the ground. Hollow gone. Rukia gone. He'd go postal! He probably would kill **him** for not at least trying to help her. _Crap, he __**will **__kill me, if I don't do something! _He sighed.

"DAMN IT!" Uryu shouted while he was leaving his hiding place. He ran towards where Rukia was barely standing. He stood in front of her and fired arrows everywhere where tentacles appeared. _Now he won't say I didn't try... _

"Uryu! What are you doing?" Rukia shouted at him furiously that he dared to risk his life for her.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Uryu said between the arrows he was firing."I'm doing Kurosaki's job here!"

"What? Get the hell out of here, or it will kill you!" she shouted even more.

"It doesn't matter ...if I die by the hand...well, tentacle actually.....of a Hollow...or by Ichigo's Zanpakuto...or hands." he replied.

"What ar-"

"Rukia...even if you two are...fighting...he won't dare to risk it...to loose you!" those words shocked her. And for a moment Uryu stopped shooting and turned to the exhausted almost laying Shinigami.

"He cares to much for you to let a stupid fight between the two of you letting him risk loosing you! Besides, if **I** don't do anything, he will finish me!"

Rukia just looked at him, not knowing what to say. The young Quincy shouldn't have stopped shooting the arrows, though, because that kept the tentacles away. Two of them came out of the ground right at Uryu. It was too quick for him to react in time. Therefore he was thrown back into the wall, his head hitting it very hardly. He wasn't unconscious, but he couldn't stand up either. He was too dizzy.

The it was Rukia's turn again. She wanted to get away, but she felt no energy anymore. The rest didn't do her much good. It just let her get used to the painless situation. Watching the tentacles come closer and closer, she thought _Who will come now? Orihime? Chad? Urahara? Ichigo?...Please, come already....I need....you._ She looked up at the tentacles, thinking about her last thought. Did she really need him? Did she really needed him that much, that she begged him to come and rescue her? Did she really want to be a bigger interference in his life? _Do I want to be so selfish? _She thought about Ichigo's selflessness, his promises, his strength and suddenly felt, that her strength was returning a little bit. She stood up, shaking slightly, and started to run. It was slow, way to slow to escape the tentacles, though. But she tried, thanks to Ichigo....

The arms hit her multiple times. She was bleeding practically everywhere. Then, one tentacle hit her so hard that she was sent flying upward. Thanks to gravity, she was falling. There was nothing she could do now. Her released Zanpakuto was on the ground somewhere, so she couldn't attack. But since she had no strength left anymore, it didn't really matter if she had Sode no Shirayuki, or not. So she just fell, slowly falling to unconsciousness. She waited for the Hollow to attack her one last time, she waited for it to put an end to this.

Finally something hit her, or rather she hit something. It wasn't hard though. It was soft and warm. Rukia started to open her eyes, wanting to see what she had hit. She couldn't believe that dying was so quickly, so peaceful, so painless. Then she thought, relieved that it was so quick _Maybe it's a bed in heaven? Would I even go to heaven... _She then felt a strong grip around her. Rukia started to be confused and then she smelled something very pleasant and familiar. She recognised it, and at once, it clicked. Her eyes shut open to reveal a black Kimono. She was huddled to someones chest. One arm was wrapped around her little form. She looked up in pain and she looked at Ichigo's face. It was filled with worry, blame and, mostly, fury. He was pissed. At the Hollow. That means the Hollow won't survive very long now. Thank God!

"Ichigo..." Rukia said in a whisper. He cut her off, though, while he was landing on the ground. He then leaned her against a wall and wanted to go, when he saw a tentacle coming out of the wall where he just put Rukia. Only the tentacle was a few feet above them. He quickly took her in his arms once again, and jumped away just in time.

"Damn...what is that thing?"

"Be...careful..."Rukia said a little louder now, so that he could hear her.

"Don't worry!" that was his only reply the fury and concentration not leaving his face. _I can't fight that bastard with Rukia in my arms! _Ichigo thought _But if I put her down, it will attack her...Uryu! Where is he? _He looked for the Quincy and then he spotted **them**. Chad was watching for tentacles, while Orihime took care of the still dizzy Uryu. He wanted to get her to their friends, but he was cut off by the tentacles again and again. He dodged every one of them. In order to do so, he had to focus very hard. But it was no problem for him, since he carried someone precious in his arms. He finally made it to Chad, who immediately understood what Ichigo's intention was. Chad revealed himself a little to help Ichigo get Rukia to them. They were surprised by the Hollow's attack though. Thanks to Orihime's Shield, Uryu, Chad and her were unharmed. Ichigo let go off Rukia and drew out Zangetsu. That didn't stop the Hollow from trying to reach Rukia. _So it wants her! Sorry, but you just dug your own grave..._Ichigo thought very furious now.

The arms vanished, while the Hollow was in the air above them. Then five tentacles came from above and hit Rukia.

"Rukia!" Ichigo hurried to her aid. He swung his large Zanpakuto and wanted to cut the tentacles that squeezed the petit Shinigami. But, either the Hollow's skin was unbreakable or his Zanpakuto lost his strength, because he couldn't cut them. Ichigo didn't want to fire Getsuga Tensho, because he might hit Rukia by mistake. He didn't want to risk that one.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" he shouted, getting impatient with this monster.

"Ichigo, try to destroy his mask!" Uryu shouted back. If Ichigo could get through to that mask, he might make it. Without any kind of plan he launched at the lump of tentacles with Rukia in it. He dodged all of them perfectly, having just one aim in mind. Get back Rukia in his arms! _In my arms....?...Ahhh, not the moment to think about it..._ he focused again. Ichigo finally reached the Hollow's mask. He shot Getsuga Tensho right at it....but nothing.

"What the hell is this? Why didn't I kill it?" Ichigo was on top of his furiousness and confusion. He shouldn't have let his guard down, though. The Hollow hit him and Ichigo went down.

Meanwhile, Rukia regained her consciousness back and watched Ichigo's attempt to kill the Hollow. She watched also as he went down.

"**ICHIGO**!" she shouted. That woke him up and he pushed himself from the ground before he hit it with his head. He tried again and again and again. But nothing.

"Alright! That's it!.... Bankai!" Ichigo lost patience and used his Bankai, revealing the black coat like dress and the small black sword, which contained so much power. The usual black energy was circling around him.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" finally. He cut off one of the tentacles. The Hollow roared in pain and was whirled around. He then let go of Rukia again, who was caught immediately by Ichigo.

They were on the ground now and Ichigo hoped he had some time that he could think of a way to keep Rukia safe, without putting the others in danger and still being able to fight. But then, once again, tentacles surrounded them. Nobody knew now how many the Hollow copied, but they knew it were a lot. The both Shinigamis were in the Hollow's trap an couldn't escape. Using Getsuga Tensho wold be to risky. He would use it, if he were alone here _But with Rukia....to much of a risk..._It was also to tight to avoid all of those damn tentacles. The only think that was left to do was to protect the raven-haired Shinigami with his body, life and heart. So he bended over Rukia, shielding her with his entire body.

"Ichigo, don't!" Rukia felt helpless now. She didn't want him to get hurt, because she was to weak to finish that Hollow.

"Shut up!" was his only reply, though it was a soft tone. He held her to his chest, eyes closed and waiting for the impact. It never came though. Instead, they all heard a painful roar. Ichigo looked up and saw that the Hollow was retreating. Several arms were cut off, the mask was still intakt and scary, it got scratched, though. The Hollow disappeared into the black hole behind it. Then it was quiet.

Everyone was confused now, because of what happened.

"My, my, that was a really unpleasant Hollow and a very strong one..."Urahara Kisuke was standing a few feet away from them, slowly joining Orihime and the others. Tessai and Yoruichi following closely. Kisuke had his Zanpakuto, Benihime, released. Thank Goodness, that the man was in time.

"The story wouldn't have ended very nice if I hadn't showed up in time..." the shop owner added calmly.

* * *

While he made his way to Chad and the other two, Rukia shifted in Ichigo's arms. That's when he noticed that he still held her. He let go of her a little, so that they could see each others faces, yet he was still supporting her.

"What took you so long?" Rukia asked in an exhausted voice. Eyes angry at first, but the more she looked at that idiot, the more her eyes softened "We really needed your help here a little sooner? What wh-" she was interrupted by his action. He was holding her against his chest again, resting his head on hers. But, not like a few minutes ago, this embrace was warm, soft and full of relieve. Relieve that nothing happen to her. Rukia's eyes widened with surprise. She didn't know how to react and definitely didn't know what to say. But Ichigo did that one for her.

"I'm sorry, Rukia." she didn't know if the apology applied for him being late or for their fight.

"I'm sorry.....I'm so sorry...." now she knew, by hearing his voice, that it was for both. She also knew now how to react. She gripped his Kimono, buried her head in his chest and closed her eyes. Rukia slowly drifted away, feeling the exhaustion now. But she felt comfortable, safe and warm in his strong arms. Ichigo noticed her silent reply forcing the corners of his mouth to rise a little. It was a small, calm even tired, but relieved smile. Rukia was safe. She was Ok, more or less, well she was alive and they obviously made up. But Ichigo didn't want to think about that now. All he wanted to do was to get back home, take care of Rukia and get at least two hours of sleep. They stayed like this for a few minutes, savoring the comfortable moment, both had missed deeply. Then he stood up, Rukia still in his strong arms and went up to the others.

"Urahara, that was quiet a timing!" Ichigo said, looking at his saviour with gratitude in his eyes.

"Wasn't it, eh?" the Ex-Captain answered a little playful."You're welcome, Ichigo." he added, this time his voice was serious.

"Listen, I think we all want to know what just happened, but I think everybody is really tired, especially Rukia." Orihime said feeling concern for her friend.

"You're right Orihime. We still have to go to school tomorrow." Chad added.

"I agree. We'll talk about this some other time!" Urahara said.

"When?" Ichigo wanted to know, looking down at Rukia again to check if she's still asleep.

"Well, why don't you all just go home and do what you have to do. I'll inform you, don't worry about that...." he said with an assuring voice. They all nodded but before everyone could go their own direction, Ichigo wanted to make sure that Rukia would be alright again.

"Orihime, can you-"

"Put her down and I'll make her better in no time!" said the girl in a zealous voice. She pointed to the ground where he should lay her down. Orihime asked herself, when she could finally help her little friend. She called her powers and immediately Rukia was covered underneath the yellow-orange-like curtain. Ichigo knelt down to watch regretful how his little midget was being healed. _I Should have come earlier! I should have noticed!_ Everyone noticed how troubled he was and looked at him, wishing that he wouldn't blame himself all the time. Orihime remembered in an instant, that they where already once in this kind of situation. It was right after the Arrancars came to the real world for the first time. Rukia was injured by Grimmjow and Orihime, after healing the Captain of the 10th division Hitsugaya Toushirou, started to work on Rukia. Meanwhile Ichigo joined them and knelt down beside Rukia. He carried the same expression back then. Frightened. Ashamed. Angry. _Heartbroken_ the girl thought. She saw everything from the corner of her eye. Just like back then.

After a while she finished and Rukia's wounds were gone.

"So! She's all patched up. No wounds. Just the blood is there. Rukia might still feel extremely exhausted and weak...but she'll be just fine!" Orihime said. Yoruichi was chuckling right now.

"What is it?" Orihime asked confused.

"Oh, nothing...it's just that you already sound like Captain Unohana...." the purpled-haired woman said. With that the girl laughed with her cat-like friend. After a few seconds, the other joint in a small laughter. Even Ichigo cracked a smile.

"Well, thank you Orihime..." Ichigo said while he was picking up the sleeping Rukia.

"No problem..." the gile said in response. Everyone then said goodbye, knowing that they will definitely solve the mistery at Urahara's tomorrow.

* * *

Orihime walked next to Uryu in silent. They both were shocked and confused at the same time, that no one was able to defeat that Hollow. Not even Urahara, who was a Captain, for crying out loud. Uryu saw that Orihime was troubled, but he wasn't sure if it was because of the Hollow or because of...Ichigo. He knew that Orihime was a very caring person and that she was always interested in making things better. That means she was always willing to sit together for hours to find a solution or at least a plan. She cared a lot about others and she cared about the fate itself. Then again, he knew that she had a thing for Ichigo. He didn't know how deep her feelings were, but he knew that she had some. Uryu sighed at his thoughts, not knowing how to comfort her, especially since he knew, or at least got a feeling, that Ichigo didn't care about her the way she wanted him to. Of course he cared. She was his friend, ally, comrade...but nothing more. He went to Hueco Mundo to just free her from Aizen's evil hands. _But still, I know he doesn't feel about her the way she wants him to...__**Can't **__she see it or __**doesn't **__she want to see it?_ he thought, sighing again.

Orihime noticed his frown and knew he was in deep thoughts. He was probably thinking about that Hollow. No wonder, she too, was thinking about it. What if it's a new species of Hollows they couldn't defeat? Maybe it was Aizen, coming back already....

"Ohh boy..." she quietly said to herself, sighing a little shaky.

"What is it Orihime?" the boy next to her asked.

"Oh. No. Nothing...I was just thinking about the Hollow. You know I'm a little concerned about what might happen next, you know!?" answered the girl. _So she was thinking about the Hollow...I'm so stupid! should have figured that she'd put the others before herself..._thought the Quincy, a small smile forming on his face.

"What are you smiling about? That's a serious topic, Uryu! You cannot laugh like that!" Orihime said in disbelieve. Uryu was stunned for a second, but regained his composure.

"I had a certain thought right before you said, that you were thinking about the Hollow....and this thought of mine was...well...you crashed it." the smile was still on his face.

"Ohh...I'm sorry, Uryu!"

"No, no, don't get me wrong. It was actually a good thing...so don't worry!"

"Alright!" Orihime calmed down again. "Uryu?"

"Hmm?"

"What were YOU thinking about?" this question caught him off guard.

"Well, I..was thinking about the same thing..." he lied.

"Ahh, OK!" she didn't believe him entirely though. There was something else he was thinking about and he didn't want to tell her. Maybe he will tell her tomorrow, when he will be sleepy and won't pay attention. Orihime smiled a little to herself. Then she stopped, because they were at her house already.

"Well, here we are! Thanks for bringing me home, Uryu."

"No problem Orihime."

"Well I see you in...." she was looking up, trying to count the time till they'll see each other again.

"Three and a half hours in school." he helped her.

"Well, alright. But I actually wanted to count it in minutes!" Uryu almost fell to the ground.

"But why???"

"Because it's funnier and not so common!" she said cheerfully.

"You're still so cheery after all this happened!" it was rather a statement, than a question. "You're unbelievable!" a second later, he blushed a little after he said those words. Orihime looked at him a little surprised first, but then smiled at him widely.

"Thanks Uryu!" she then turned around waved at the still red Uryu and entered her home. Uryu was still standing there, a little baffled. Then he turned around and shook his head in disbelieve. _What the hell was that?_ But he didn't care, actually, if it sounded a little weired. He just said the truth about Orihime. _That's the way she is and she shouldn't change that at all!_ He walked home, thinking about the girl he just dropped off and about the new problems they had.

* * *

Orihime closed the door and smiled to herself now. _Uryu really is nice and caring! _It was her time to blush a little. She didn't know why she blushed, but, actually, she didn't mind that much. Uryu was a very good friend of her and she liked him a lot. She never thought about him differently yet. Maybe he would be an alternative to Ichigo. But she quickly shook off that horrible and hideous thought. It was also a disgusting one. Taking Uryu as an alternative. _How gross! _It's not like he wasn't handsome or so, the mere thought was just so wrong. Then her thought trailed to Ichigo again. Seeing how much emotion his eyes radiated, while he looked at Rukia. She once again felt this ugly feeling, she felt at Urahara's. She didn't want it though. Orihime fell on her bed, shutting her eyes close and hoped to get rid of those awful thoughts and feelings. _What is wrong with me? _she thought before falling slowly into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ichigo was Shun-poing home. The fragile girl in his arms was still asleep and he hoped it stayed that way. He couldn't face her now. Not right after he screwed up. _I did it this time, big time!_ Ichigo thought, disgusted with himself. He finally arrived at his home. He jumped up and entered his room. That's when Rukia suddenly woke up. It was slowly, but she woke up. _Great!_

Her eyelids fluttered open when she saw a familiar room, smelled that familiar smell and felt suddenly that she was in someones arms, again. _I really have to stop being in someone's arms! _Rukia thought. She then felt the awkwardness and knew immediately that Ichigo was holding her, but not looking at her. She hated that. _Guess it's back to where we started..._she sighed in defeat. Unfortunately Ichigo interpreted it in a wrong way and released her in putting her down. She was a little shaky on her own feet, so Ichigo still held her for support.

"I am fine!" she said quietly, looking at the ground and not at him. His eyes were filled with pain and his heart ached really hard by her action. He wanted to say something, something so that they could talk about it, but he chickened out, again. On the other hand, he knew that it was very late...or early...Both were tired, exhausted and just wanted to go to bed. Rukia on top of that, probably had not the nerve to talk to him right now, knowing that he really screwed up.

Rukia thought that he wanted to say something. She saw it from the corner of her eye. He shut his mouth, though. She let out a disappointed sight and started to turn away heading for the door. Ichigo caught the disappointed expression on her face. She reached the door and wanted to open it, when she was stopped by his quiet voice.

"I'm sorry." Rukia turned around, but she wasn't entirely facing him.

"For what?" she, unfortunately, made her voice sound colder than she intended to. Ichigo misinterpreted that cold, once more. He first wanted to ask, what she meant now, but he caught what she meant quick enough. Ichigo wanted to give her an answer, but then he saw, that she was already leaning against the door, almost sliding down. She was weak and had to rest and he kept her from recovering. _Idiot!_ he shouted at himself.

"Rukia, you should go to sleep...you're exhausted." Rukia looked at him then, hurt visible in her eyes.

"I already told you I'm fine! So why not continuing the conversation, Ichigo?" she was getting a little louder now. He wanted to say something, but was too slow, once again.

"Ohh, I see, you don't want to talk about it!"

"I never said that!" he countered, using the same volume level she did.

"Why don't you say, what you want to say then?"

"Because you're finished!"

"I said I'M FINE!"

"Really? Why don't you come over here then!" Ichigo challenged.

"What? I don't need this!" she turned around and wanted to leave when she felt a hand grabbing her arm.

"Don't!...I mean...ugh..."Ichigo sight in defeat. "Rukia, you probably think, that I don't want to work this out, right?" she looked at him now, nodding slightly, though her eyes showed anger. "Well, that's not true! I want to settles this, because I don't like it! I don't like it at all, when we fight like this..." Rukia's expression softened at his words.

"That's...good...Ichigo, because I hate it too..." she wanted to say more, but she collapsed. Her loss of strength finally got to her. Ichigo quickly caught her, seeing that her eyes where shut. He picked her up, went to his sister's room and placed her inside of her body, the Soul Candy popping out immediately. He placed it to its original place and started to walk away, when he heard someone cal his name.

"Ichigo..." he turned and saw Rukia looking at him. "We'll work this out, alright? Please? We will, right?" her voice was a whisper, very weak, but he heard it. Ichigo would hear her anywhere. Rukia sounded almost pleading, hoping that he won't just turn around. The young man stepped to her bed, knelt down and looked into her tired, yet still incredibly beautiful eyes.

"I promise!" that was all she needed to hear and with a slight smile, a smile showing hope and a little happiness, she fell into the dream world. Ichigo looked at her for a little while, noticing once more, how beautiful she was and how peaceful she looked when she was asleep. He smiled to himself, but then his face fell into a frown again. _I almost lost her! That **cannot** happen again!_ he swore to himself while he got up and left his sleeping precious half of his soul. _MY? Why on earth MY??? And PRECIOUS??? Huh...interesting, but weired. But it kinda feels...right...my precious...I guess she kinda is, now that I think of Yoruichi's words...._with that thought, he went to bed, hoping to get a little rest in order to survive the next day.

* * *

-oOo- Urahara store -oOo-

* * *

"So, you think I should go and look for her?" Yoruichi asked her long time friend Kisuke.

"....." he didn't answered her question though. He was thinking intensely.

"Kisuke?" he then snapped out of it and looked at the woman next to him.

"Sorry...I was thinking..." he said in a serious voice."What did you say?"

" Yeah, I could see that...." she said, assuring him with the expression on her face, that she wasn't mad. "I asked, if you think, that I should go and look for her?"

"....No!....I think we should wait....She might even appear by herself." the Ex-Captain said, concern in his voice audible.

"Probably...but we cannot be sure, and we shouldn't wait too long!" Yoruichi said in the same concerned voice.

"I know, I know....But still, we shouldn't hesitate!"

"Right, too..."

"Besides, if there was something unclear to her concerning this, fate in general, she would come here immediately. I know that. When things are clear to her, she doesn't bother. But if things are uncertain....It makes her nervous, you know...And that's when she 'interferes'." Both sighed and looked up, watching the sun replacing the moon. Both elements so different, yet so close to each other, and the one can't survive without the other. The two Ex-Captains sighed, hoping that thinks will end good. Hoping that fate and "it's guard" will be generous. !-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

* * *

**AN: YAY...I kinda get the feeling that my chapters get longer and longer...well as long as you guys like it and review, then I don't mind.**

**By the wa, I'm implying a new character here, don't wory, it won't spoil the Bleach-atmosphere, at least I hope, but I wanted to add something new...so please, if you might not like it, then be kind with me^^ but critics are of course allowed....and whished^^**

**Well, then have fun. And thank you soooo much for the reviews^^  
**


End file.
